Cheer Luv
by twowyyy
Summary: Kenapa orang populer musti pacaran sama orang populer? Jihoon bosen denger pernyataan klasik jadul itu di sekolah. Karena dia kapten Cheerleader yang jadi korban gosip pacaran dengan kapten Basket. [Winkdeep] Slight! [Guanho] GS! Non Baku!
1. Chapter 1

Pernah denger 'Popular boy and popular girl selalu pacaran dari generasi ke generasi'?

Di tiap sekolah pasti ada aja.

* * *

 **Cheer Luv**

 **By twowyyy**

 **[Jinyoung x Jihoon] with! [Guanlin x Seonho]**

 **Slight! [Samuel x Daehwi]** **[Woojin x Hyungseob]**

 **GS for Uke! AU! Typo! Non baku!  
School life! Drama! Dont Like Dont Read!**

* * *

Jihoon terpilih menjadi kapten cheerleader sementara Guanlin kapten basket. Tapi itu cuma di pandangan orang. Karena orang populer pacaran sama orang populer juga. Kebanyakan ya gitu. Setiap kapten rasanya di anggap ada hubungan spesial sama kapten lain.

Jihoon bersama _squad_ nya nyemangatain tim Guanlin yang baru saja berhasil memenangkan score. Selalu saja. Si anak ayam yang udah jadi ayam jago itu sukses membentuk tim menjadi kuat di Hanlim.

Guanlin berjalan ngehampirin Jihoon yang keliatan cantik banget, seksi. Pom-pom di tangannya cocok sama seragam cheersnya. "Minum dong, babe." Guanlin suka gitu emang.

Sewaktu Guanlin minum air botol yang Jihoon kasih, cewek itu mengelapi kening Guanlin pake handuk. Cewek-cewek yang duduk di tribun langsung patah hati, iri, pada gerutu ga jelas. Ya iya, Guanlin ganteng. Nggak ada yang nggak suka sama dia.

Asal kalian tahu yang sebenernya. Mereka emang pacaran, tapi cuma main-main, ngga serius. Karena di mata orang selalu nyebut kapten Cheer pacaran sama kapten Basket, mereka cuma ngehela napas dan iya-in aja biar cepet. Nggak bakal ada yang percaya kalau nyangkal.

Kebanyakan tipe anak Cheer ya anak Basket, terutama udah jadi kewajiban squad Cheerleader yang setiap saat nemenin, nyemangatain tim sekolah mereka.

Tapi nggak buat Jihoon. Cewek ini udah lama naksir seseorang dari awal pertama masuk sekolah. Nggak tahu kenapa Jihoon ngerasa ada yang istimewa tiap kali liat satu cowok yang super pendiem di kelas.

Iya, Bae Jinyoung.

Tiap kali keinget Bae Jinyoung, Jihoon kesel setengah mati. Siapa yang nggak seneng sih di deketin sama cewek cantik, populer, Cheers captain, good dance kayak Park Jihoon. Anehnya Bae Jinyoung dingin banget kalo Jihoon nyapa. Si Guanlin aja sebenernya mau pacaran beneran sama Jihoon kalo dia nggak lupa sama incerannya dari kelas satu.

Emang sih Guanlin mendekati sempurna kayak dewa, ada satu rahasia yang cuma Jihoon tahu. Guanlin pernah sekali ngaku suka sama cewek anak kelas satu. Jihoon sih ngerasa kalah, kalah di tinggi aja. Meski penampilannya pake kacamata si anak kelas satu itu manis, gemesein, tinggi kayak super model, hebat main piano yang jadi nilai tambah.

Pertandingan berakhir di menangkan Hanlim. Guanlin dan timnya selebrasi sambil bawa piala. Padahal lawannya dari sekolah yang juga banyak di minati. Hanlim makin jago aja pas Guanlin ngejabat.

Duh tadi Jihoon sempet ngelirik Eunki, salah satu anggota squad, agak telat ngelakuin _toe touch_ pas pembukaan pertandingan. Jihoon lupa bahas ini dan dia bakal ingetin Eunki buat merhatiin _time_ musik, bukan tebar pesona ke penonton dulu. Hyungseob juga, cewek mungil yang manis itu tadi rada ancur _handspring_ nya. Di antara dua puluhan anggota termasuk Jihoon, dia ngerasa cuma Minhyun yang waras di penampilan tadi. Jihoon nggak tahu kenapa suka nggak enak tiap kali mau negur Lee Daehwi. Padahal pengen banget ngomel karena Daehwi kelamaan lambai-lambai kayak Miss Universe. Yang nonton cuma anak Hanlim, sebagian anak sekolah tim lawan. Kita itu Cheerleaders sayang, bukan anggota sirkus lah.

Tetep aja Jihoon tahan buat ngomel-ngomel sama anggotanya. Terutama Daehwi. Cewek satu itu macam rival. Jihoon kadang iri sama cantiknya, tubuhnya juga kurus. Banyak yang bilang tubuh Jihoon udah ideal, proposional. Tinggi enggak, pendek nggak. Tapi tetep aja Jihoon masih suka nggak pede.

Daewhi tadinya kandidat kapten waktu pemilihan kapten angkatan baru. Mereka nggak terlalu banyak bicara, karena Daewhi juga pindahan Amerika pas kelas satu di tengah-tengah semester, Jihoon ngerasa punya saingan. Saingan karena di kelas Daehwi itu pinter, dan... satu meja bareng Baejin-nya. Eh. Baejin-nya? Bae Jinyoung, maksudnya.

Banyak gosip beredar Daewhi pindah karena ngejar someone dari Amerika. Si bule Kim Samuel, anak Basket gengnya Guanlin yang juga anak dance bareng Park Woojin, si gingsul yang nggak pernah di notice Hyungseob.

Jadi Jihoon nggak terlalu khawatir pas gosip itu nyampe ke telinga. Ternyata Daehwi tangguh juga ya. Kenal sama Samuel dari dulu di luar negeri. Pas Samuel SMA di Seoul dia ngikut. Temen yang baik emang. Daehwi ngakunya gitu. Cuma temen.

Ini jam istirahat setelah pertandingan berakhir. Sebagai anak populer, apalagi Jihoon belum ganti baju pink putih—seragam kebanggaan H2O (Hanlim to One), nama tim Cheerleader Hanlim, semua mata tertuju pada Jihoon sewaktu berjalan ke kantin sendirian, beli minum. Banyak dari cowok-cowok bilang 'wooah', 'cantik', dan beragam kata keterpesonaan yang ewh.. Jihoon sampai bosan denger.

"Jihoonie, bagi dong!" Duh kenapa ini Minhyun lari masuk kantin, ngerebut botol minuman ion Jihoon. Cewek itu minum nggak pake etika, sampe tetesan jatuh dari dagu, bikin cowok-cowok di kantin bengong. Bengong bukan karena ngeliat Minhyun tolol banget cara minumnya, tapi pada mesum pas beberapa tetesan ngalir di leher Minhyun.

"Duh, kak. Kenapa sih lo? Kayak orang kepedesan aja."

"Gue emang kepedesan."

"Mana lo masih pake seragam Cheer lagi."

"Lo juga masih."

"Yang anggun seenggaknya. Cara minum lo itu... oh gosh. Banyak yang liatin. Citra kita jelek kan. Masa sih anak Cheer minum kayak sapi gini."

Minhyun cemberut selagi mengembalikan botol minum Jihoon yang sisa setengah. "Lo ngatain gue sapi?"

"Bukan gitu kak." Jihoon manggil kakak karena Minhyun udah kelas tiga sekaligus mantan kapten Cheerleader di angkatannya sebelum nyerahin jabatan ke Jihoon yang baru kelas dua. Sudah seharusnya Minhyun pensiun jadi anggota Cheer, tapi karena dia bagus banget sampe masih sangat di butuhin. "Pelan-pelan minumnya. Makan apa sih lo tadi?"

"Kenapa ribut di sini princess? Nggak istirahat?"

Orang di kantin bergumam heboh pas Guanlin sama tim basketnya dateng. Ada beberapa cewek yang teriak nggak tahu malu, seperti 'Haknyeon saranghae', 'Woojin joahae', 'Samuel i love u', 'Guanlin wo ai ni' dan anggota lain. Terutama Hyunbin—pacar Minhyun—yang satu ini pacaran beneran. Dia ngedeket lalu nyapu tisu ke dagu dan sekitar bibir Minhyun. So sweet sih, tapi Jihoon mau muntah, mau muntah karena iri, bikin cewek yang mau teriakin Hyunbin jadi bungkam.

"Nggak makan, babe?" Guanlin berbisik di telinga Jihoon, kalo di liat dari belakang Guanlin lebih mirip keliahatan nyium pipi Jihoon ketibang bisik-bisik. "Makan bareng gua yuk?"

"Nggak deh, Lin. Lagi Diet."

"Diet? Udah seksi gini diet?"

Guanlin udah kayak pacar beneran, ingetin ini itu, muji-muji, manggil sayang. Tapi Jihoon nggak pernah suka beneran. Nggak tau kenapa sekeras apapun Jihoon berusaha buat jatuh cinta sama Guanlin tetep aja nggak bisa. "Gue ke toilet dulu ya, mau ganti baju. Yuk, kak." Jihoon berjinjit buat ngecup pipi Guanlin, sebelum narik tangan Minhyun. "Have fun kalian!" Katanya sambil lamba-lambai ke anak basket, bikin orang di sana heboh karena ciuman dadakan tadi. Lah.. cium pipi doang, Jihoon tau ini berlebihan tapi ngerasa biasa aja.

.

.

Karena guru ngadain rapat, Jihoon milih pergi dari kelas sehabis ganti seragam, niatnya sih belajar sampe tidur di perpus. Dia sempet lirik ke meja Jinyoung, nggak ada, Daewhi juga habis urusan sama Cheer kayaknya belum balik. Selain mau belajar, Jihoon berharap ada Jinyoung disana, dia bener-bener kesel kalau emang Jinyoung lagi bareng Daewhi di perpus.

Waktu lewatin koridor Jihoon denger bisik-bisik cowok yang lagi bengong depan kelas, pada kagum liatin si kapten Cheer lewat. Padahal Jihoon tiap hari sekolah, mereka nggak bosen apa ya liatin gitu kalo dia lewat. Orang populer banyak penggemar banyak juga musuh. Liat tuh cewek-cewek yang natep sinis, berasa mau jambak rambut Jihoon. Jihoon sih nyantai aja.

Seneng banget dia pas nemu Baejin lagi duduk sendirian di deket rak nomer empat perpus. Jihoon duduk di samping, ikutan duduk bersila, bikin roknya yang pendek itu agak naik. Di suguhin paha mulus dikit—nggak sengaja—Baejin tetep aja dingin, sibuk sama bacaannya.

Jihoon ngedehem, tapi Jinyoung nggak noleh. Pilihan Jihoon kalau sulit ngadepin Jinyoung ya cemberut.

"Baca apaan Bae?"

"Eh, elo Ji. Ngapain kesini?"

Tuh kan.. Baejin dingin banget sama temen satu kelasnya sendiri. Jihoon bingung. Mau banget mereka akrab, jadi sahabat minimal, tapi susah.

"Bosen di kelas nggak ada guru."

"Pacar lo tadi tanding ya? Menang?"

Jihoon ngehela napas, angguk bentar sebelum ngejawab lemes. "Kapan sih sekolah kita nggak menang."

"Bagus deh." Sekian lama Jihoon pengen Jinyoung noleh, cowok itu baru naruh buku terus natep Jihoon. "Sebenernya ngapain lo nyamperin gue?"

Jihoon bales natep Jinyoung, menyelami netra cokelat itu sebelum cemberut lagi. Kesannya Jinyoung risih pas tanya begitu. Jihoon tau Jinyoung orang paling pendiem di kelas, nggak penter gaul. Jihoon nyaris nggak pernah denger Jinyoung ngeluarin suara di kelas kecuali di tanya guru, sebelum Daehwi muncul sebagai anak baru sewaktu kelas satu, sebagai temen satu meja, Jinyoung mulai berbaur, itu juga sama Daehwi doang.

Tapi kenapa Jinyoung susah banget di ajak deket kalau sama Jihoon.

Wajar Jihoon kesel sekarang, dia berdiri nggak peduli kepalanya kebentur rak. Sakit sih, tapi hati lebih sakit. Berasa dapet pengusiran, apalagi sama cowok yang di suka. "Fine. Gue pergi—"

"Eh, awas!"

Jihoon mana tau gara-gara kepalanya kebentur buku-buku setebel bantal paling atas malah pada jatuh. Tapi dia nggak ngerasa bahunya sakit atau kepalanya pusing ketiban buku, yang ada tubuhnya tiduran.. oh shit.. bibirnya berasa di tekan lembut. Manis. Hangat.

Jihoon berani buka mata pelan, ngeliatin mata cokelat Jinyoung deket banget. Cowok itu ada di atas, setengah kaget setengah nindih tubuhnya. Jihoon nggak pernah nyangka meski dia susah bikin Jinyoung akrab, tapi berasa mudah bikin Jinyoung...

nyium bibirnya.

* * *

 **Next/Delete?**


	2. Chapter 2

"Sorry."

Jihoon masih membeku, sebelum tubuhnya di tarik pelan Jinyoung buat berdiri.

"Nggak apa-apa?"

Nggak apa-apa gimana? Jihoon ngejerit dalam hati. Ciuman pertamanya diambil Baejin mana bisa nggak apa-apa!

* * *

 **Cheers Luv**

 **By twowyyy**

 **[Jinyoung x Jihoon] with! [Guanlin x Seonho]**

 **slight! [Samuel x Daehwi] [Woojin x Hyungseob]**

 **GS for Uke! AU! Typo! Non baku!  
School life! Drama! Dont Like Dont Read!**

* * *

Karena nggak mau kejadian langka semacam 'kebentur rak' jadi sia-sia, Jihoon pura-pura kesakitan pada bagian kepala. Sebenernya nggak pusing-pusing banget, tapi berasa harus ada balasan karena Jinyoung udah mengambil aset berharganya.

First kiss.

Biar bagaimanapun Jihoon tergolong polos soal beginian. Karena dia suka sama cowok irit bicara dan kaku jenis Jinyoung, Jihoon nggak pernah berpikir buat nyerah. Seperti tekad dia di awal, minimal jadiin Jinyoung sahabat udah cukup.

"Pusing, uh." Jihoon mengeluh, berlagak mau pingsan. Mulutnya melengkung nyaris nggak kelihatan sewaktu Jinyoung merangkul pundaknya, nyenderin Jihoon ke tubuhnya.

Masa bodo. Seenggaknya ada sedikit yang bisa Jinyoung lakuin karena mencuri ciuman, meski nggak sengaja. Ini bisa di bilang modus kan. Iya, masa bodo. Asal itu Bae Jinyoung.

"Gue anter ke ruang kesehatan."

 _Nggak mau!_ Sebenernya nggak sakit-sakit banget sih. Pengennya mereka lanjut duduk berdua sambil baca atau nggak ngobrol sama sekali juga nggak masalah. Tapi Jihoon nggak bisa ngelakuin apa-apa. Cuma cemberut sambil nunduk, ngikutin Jinyoung keluar perpustakaan.

"Woy Guanlin!"

Hah? Barusan Jinyoung teriak nama Guanlin?

Jihoon ngangkat kepala, liat Guanlin lari dari ujung koridor mendekati mereka yang berdiri di depan perpus. Shit! Si tiang ini kan tau Jihoon suka sama si muka datar Bae. Kenapa Guanlin khawatir gitu, bukannya biarin mereka berdua.

"Ji, kenapa?"

"Pacar lo kebentur tadi. Bawa ke ruang kesehatan gih."

"Kok bisa? Sini-sini."

Jihoon noleh mengamati wajah Jinyoung sewaktu tubuhnya di ambil alih Guanlin. Berharap sih ada rasa nggak rela atau ekspresi sakit hati di wajah Jinyoung. Tapi... gosh.. Jinyoung datar banget.

Jihoon noleh ke belakang sekali lagi, berasa mirip adegan sinetron yang terlibat cinta segitiga. Liat Jinyoung masih berdiri disana, menatap mereka tanpa bisa dia baca raut wajahnya. Oke, ini berlebihan.

Jinyoung yang misterius sama biasa-biasa aja tuh beda tipis, bikin Jihoon frustasi. Cowok yang bikin frustasi kadang lebih menarik, sialnya tipe Jihoon.

"Perlu gue gendong?"

Guanlin mengalihkan perhatian Jihoon, cewek itu menggeleng sedikit. "Nggak." Jihoon menghela napas, mijit kepalanya sebelum narik tangan Guanlin. "Gue nggak sakit, Lin. Ke mobil lo sekarang. Mau ngomong."

"Lah, tadi katanya kebentur—"

"Ikut gue!"

Jihoon beruntung Guanlin nggak banyak ngomong sampai mereka masuk Audi hitam cowok itu di sudut halaman parkir sekolah. Siswa-siswa yang sempet papasan pasti nilai mereka pasangan yang lagi berantem.

"Kalau jabatan kapten kita habis nanti, gue pengen lo cerita ke orang-orang kalo kita udah putus."

Dahi Guanlin mengerut, "Putus? Sejak kapan kita jadian?"

"Lin, please. Gue capek di sangka pacar lo terus." Kata Jihoon murung. "Nggak ada yang percaya kalau bilang gue bukan pacar lo. Coba kalau lo bilang gue udah kayak kakak lo sendiri ke orang, mungkin beda cerita." Di lain sisi Guanlin itu sahabat baik, perhatian, peduli. Tapi sempet beberapa waktu Jihoon risih karena Guanlin yang terlalu baik.

Karena Guanlin lebih muda meski mereka seangkatan, Jihoon kadang bersikap seolah dia kakak perempuan sampai berani nyium pipi cowok itu, sering malah, itu hal yang paling jauh yang pernah dia lakuin. Ini juga salahnya yang gemes berlebihan. "Gue tau kita deket banget. Tapi gue pengen kalau lo liat gue lagi sama Jinyoung jangan ikut campur."

"Lo diapain sama si Jinyoung?"

"Ha?"

Guanlin nangkep tiap sisi bahu Jihoon biar duduk berhadapan. "Gue tanya lo diapain?"

"Gue kebentur."

"Bohong!"

"Gue jatuh!"

"Bohong! Ngaku aja."

"Okey!" Jihoon ngelepas cengkraman tangan Guanlin. "Gue nggak sengaja di cium Jinyoung, puas lo?!"

Jihoon cemberut sewaktu Guanlin justru ketawa keras.

"Terus?"

"Ya gue kepikiran lah!" Jawab Jihoon sewot.

"Selow aja kali, Ji. Ciuman doang kan."

"Tetep aja gue kepikiran!" _Karena itu yang pertama buat gue._ Kali ini Jihoon sedikit ngebentak. "Gue sebenernya pengen ada sesuatu yang beda karena Jinyoung udah ngelakuin itu."

"Ah, lunya sih terlalu polos, baperan. Populer doang tapi nggak pernah pacaran, makannya deket sama gua disangka pacar. Jangan dibawa serius lah. Jinyoung juga bakal ngomong, minta maaf mungkin soal itu."

Guanlin bener, tapi nggak ngertiin. Tapi nggak mungkin Jinyoung nggak bilang apa-apa setelah mereka—arghhh.. masalahnya Jihoon berasa nggak rela ciuman pertama dilakuin sama cowok yang nggak ada hubungan apa-apa. Meskipun cowok itu Bae Jinyoung, meskipun Jihoon juga nggak yakin yang tadi itu bisa di sebut ciuman atau kecelakaan.

"Aneh ya, Ji. Anak basket sama anak Cheer pada suka-sukaan, kecuali kita. Apalagi Euiwoong sama Haknyeon udah jadian lama. Hyunbin awet sama Minhyun. Woojin deket sama Hyungseob, Samuel sama Daehwi juga—"

"Shut up, Lai Guanlin." Jihoon memotong ucapan cowok asal China itu kesal. "Kenapa lo ngomong gitu? Lo belum tau aja Euiwoong dulu satu SMP sama Haknyeon dan mutusin buat jadian pas mereka masuk di SMA yang sama juga. Hyunbin itu sebenernya udah di jodohin sama Minhyun dan mereka saling suka. Woojin bukan deket sama Hyungseob, si gingsulnya aja yang deket-deket. Samuel sama Daehwi cuma temen."

"Iya iya deh." Guanlin ngalah sambil terkekeh.

"Nggak guna gue curhat sekarang. Mood lagi jelek." Cewek itu bergegas buka pintu mobil, jalan cepet ninggalin Guanlin yang malah ketawa.

"Woy, Ji. Tungguin!"

.

.

Bukan atau nggak sadar Jihoon terlalu memfostir anggotanya. Tapi demi Tuhan hari ini kayaknya sebagian besar squad lagi badmood semua, bikin naik darah.

"Euiwoong fokus!" Bahkan latihan pun Jihoon sampe marah-marah, suaranya mirip bentakan, bukan lagi tegas seperti biasa.

"Berhenti dulu semua!" Cewek itu mengintruksi, mengecilkan volume _tape_. Mereka memutuskan rehat duduk bersila membentuk lingkaran. "Ung, kenapa sih? Dari tadi gue liat banyak ngelamun." Jihoon mencoba menengahi ketidak fokusan H2O yang.. tumben.. nggak biasanya luar biasa aneh. Hampir semua anggota nggak fokus.

Karena mereka berlatih sendiri, sebagai kapten berhak buat nyemangatin dan _sharing_ sama anggota yang lagi kena masalah. "Galau ya? Kenapa? Tell me." Kata Jihoon sambil mengelapi dahi dengan handuk.

Euiwoong diem beberapa detik. Cewek imut yang rada boyish itu mengerucutkan bibirnya. Euiwoong natep temen-temen cheer sebelum menjawab lemas, "Ng.. anu.. gue lagi kesel aja kok. Masa ya Ji, Haknyeon ngebatalin date karena babinya lagi sakit."

Itu sama sekali nggak lucu buat Park Jihoon yang lagi serius, kenapa yang lain pada kertawa. Bahkan Hyungseob nyaris mau guling-gulingan dilantai hall, nggak nyadar apa dia juga murung terus pas latihan.

"Mana Haknyeon? Biar gue yang ngomong." Kalau masih ada yang bisa Jihoon lakuin kenapa nggak. Psikologis yang tenang itu baik buat latihan. Bahkan bukan cuma latihan cheerleader, latihan buat apa aja itu penting.

"Anak basket kan latihannya baru besok. Sekarang hari kamis. Kalau latihan hari rabu sih bareng." Kata Daehwi mengingatkan, sembari merapikan kuncirannya.

Perkataan cewek itu bikin Jihoon jadi kelihatan tolol banget karena dia lupa. Dia sendiri juga lagi nggak fokus tapi berusaha buat fokus. Atau dia mau ikut-ikutan curhat soal kejadian sama Bae Jinyoung di perpus kemarin.

"Gue tahu kok, dear." Kata Jihoon melirik Daehwi. Jihoon benci kelihatan bodoh. Padahal kenyataannya beneran lupa kalau anak basket nggak ada jadwal sekarang. "Maksud gue mana nomer telepon Haknyeon."

"Line ada kan?"

Jihoon meringis, nggak seharusnya dia ngomong begitu. Daehwi menang lagi. "Soal itu kita pending." Katanya, mencoba cool. "Tapi Ung, nggak seharusnya bawa masalah ke cheers kan? Lagian cuma ngedate. Kan bisa dateng ke rumah Haknyeon."

Tiba-tiba Euiwoong berdiri, natep marah Jihoon yang bengong. "Heh," Bentaknya. "Lo pikir kalau gue dateng ke rumahnya kita bakal ngapain? Ngerawat babi gitu? Ini hari aniv gue sama Haknyeon yang harusnya spesial. Lo nggak pernah ngalamin hari istimewa ya?"

What? Kenapa jadi begini sih. Melenceng jauh. Nggak nyambung. Jihoon yang lagi badmood tiga kali lebih galak dari ibu-ibu galak yang naik matic, dia ikut berdiri, wajahnya merengut karena marah.

Dia banyak mengalami hari istimewa. Saat H2O tampil. Dunianya hanya terpusat pada cheerleader. Jihoon mengklaim tiap perform H2O adalah hari istimewa selain kumpul dengan orang tuanya.

"Disini." Kata Jihoon, nada suaranya mulai berbahaya tapi mencoba sabar. "Di tempat H2O latihan, di tempat di manapun kita tampil itu istimewa. Gue pengen H2O selalu melakukan yang terbaik bahkan pas lagi latihan, jadi jangan bawa masalah pribadi kesini."

"Oh," Euiwoong justru kepancing, sampai Minhyun dan teman-teman cheer mulai ikut berdiri waspada. Dia sendiri sebenernya heran bisa terbawa emosi gara-gara batal date, tapi perkataan Jihoon malah nambah buruk moodnya. "Yang terbaik ya? Lo pikir tubuh lo yang makin hari makin bantet ini ringan hah? Lo pikir dong gimana yang jadi _base_ sementara lu terbang ke atas kita yang nangkep. You're _flyer_! You're center of H2O. Apalagi banyak di depan, selalu jadi kepala buat kita."

"Ung ngomong apa sih? Pake ngatain bantet segala!" Jihoon sewot, sensitif kalau soal body. "Lo pikir yang _flyer_ itu gue doang? Lo pikir jadi _flyer_ itu gampang? You in danger, girl! Resiko besar. Kalau kaki lo se-stabil gue silahkan jadi _flyer._ Lo belaga kayak baru masuk dunia cheerleader aja sih!" Dalam hati membenarkan perkataan Guanlin tempo hari. 'Perempuan marah lebih menyeramkan dari binatang buas'. Yes this is. Jihoon sama Euiwoong sama-sama nyeremin cuma karena hal sepele.

"Makanya diet dong! Kan enak kalau punya badan kayak Daehwi."

Daehwi lagi. Jihoon mendengus. Daehwi juga _flyer_ , karena Euiwoong bagian _base_ Jihoon makannya sampai bilang begitu. Kenapa Daehwi sempurna banget kesannya, Jihoon makin iri.

"Oke, silahkan pindah ke _bases_ Daehwi!"

"Sure!"

"Udah, udah." Minhyun melerai. "Kalian berdua, dewasa dong. Lain kali kita sewa coach aja biar—"

"No coach!" Jihoon bener-bener lagi nggak bisa diajak nyantai.. atau.. dalam keadaan senggol bachok wajib dihindari, yang jarang banget muncul kalau lagi sama H2O. Ini kali pertama Jihoon marah besar dihadapan squad. Selain dia juga lagi nggak mood, sebagian anggota nggak mood, tubuhnya dikatain bantet, dan.. Daehwi yang seperti dewi, perfect di mata orang.

"Kita itu Cheerleader kak!" Mungkin Minhyun kaget melihat Jihoon ngebentak dan berapi-api begitu. Tapi siapa peduli kalau lagi emosi. "We are Cheerleader. Cheer-Leader! Masa nggak bisa nge-Lead sendiri. Kalau kita semua berbakat bikin koreo, kreatif, dan udah pinter duluan segala basic-basicnya kenapa harus sewa pelatih? Kita bisa ikut kejuaraan kota wakilin Hanlim dan jadi peringkat tiga kemarin. Lumayan kan? Tahun lalu peringkat empat belas naik banyak jadi tiga. Kita bisa manfaatin 'dana anggaran sekolah sewa pelatih' sialan itu buat hal lain. Misalnya buat beli sepatu atau apa gitu yang lebih berguna."

"Sehebat-hebatnya anak cheer kita juga butuh pelatih, Park Jihoon." Balas Minhyun sengit, yang lain kaget ngeliat Minhyun keluar dari zona kalemnya. "Seenggaknya sekali-kali. Misalnya kalau ada hal-hal macem begini. Gue tau ide lo cemerlang buat ngelatih kita tapi lo juga anggota disini. Pelatih bakal ngatur apa yang bagus buat kita, kasih saran yang baik, kasih semangat—"

"Tunggu. Kasih semangat?" Potong Jihoon nggak habis pikir. Minhyun bahkan belum selesai bicara soal manfaat pelatih. Pacar Hyunbin ini berasa mau cekik Jihoon karena sudah dua kali memotong bicaranya. Untuk ukuran adik kelas, apalagi Minhyun sebagai ex-captain, Jihoon udah keterlaluan, nggak sopan. But.. sekali lagi siapa peduli kalau lagi emosi. "Cheerleader tugasnya kasih semangat bukan di kasih semangat!"

"Lo pikir hidup lurus-lurus aja gitu? Cheerleader juga manusia, Park! Ada waktunya kasih semangat dan ada waktunya dalam posisi sulit, you annoying!"

"Kalau gitu nggak usah jadi cheerleader!"

Demi Tuhan Jihoon mau nangis. Kenapa cuma karena babinya Haknyeon yang lagi sakit mereka berantem hebat begini. Dan berantemnya sama sekali nggak nyambung!

Jihoon ngerasa bersalah banget, nggak berguna jadi kapten. Nggak pantes jadi panutan buat next captain cheer angkatan baru.

"Gue malah ikut-ikutan nggak dewasa." Gumam Minhyun menyindir. "Sikap lo bukan kapten banget, Park Jihoon. Atau mungkin lo juga lagi galau sampe sensitif begini. Udah gue bilang kan.. hidup nggak selalu lurus, bahkan buat the popular girl yang always semangat macam lo."

"Diem aja lah. Lo tuh bentar lagi pensiun." Tuh, mulut Jihoon malah nggak bisa ditahan. Perkataan Minhyun terlalu menyinggung. Anak-anak squad bungkam nggak berani menyela, bahkan Daehwi dengan segala perkataan logis dan otak cerdasnya terus diem was-was.

Jihoon sadar, dia seperti tersengat kalau semua ini kesalahan. Dia udah bersikap buruk sebagai kapten. Minhyun bener, Jihoon juga lagi ngerasa galau, baper, mungkin.. butuh di semangatin. Tadinya niat cepet-cepet minta maaf sama Minhyun tapi cewek jenjang itu menyela keras.

"Iya, gue emang kelas tiga. Gue nggak berhak lagi ngurusin cheer yang lo pimpin! Gue bisa apa."

Jihoon merenung sewaktu Minhyun berjalan meraih tas lalu pergi ninggalin mereka. Jihoon pikir-pikir lagi soal pelatih. Minhyun lagi-lagi bener, sekali-kali sepertinya perlu menyewa coach. Dan.. sepertinya Jihoon perlu doa buat babinya Haknyeon yang lagi sakit biar mati sekalian.

Iya, jahat emang.

.

.

Jihoon memutuskan untuk sampai dimana Minhyun pergi latihan ikut bubar dilanjutkan besok sore. Padahal besok ada kelas dance, Jihoon rela membolos demi H2O. Selain cheerleader, Jihoon dan Eunki sama-sama ikut kelas dance. Pertengkarannnya dengan Euiwoong udah beres karena mereka satu sama lain merasa bersalah.

Maklum, cewek yang moodnya buruk itu menyebalkan banget. Apalagi Euiwoong ngaku lagi hari pertama PMS. Jihoon berpikir dia harus dateng ke rumah Minhyun buat minta maaf. Nggak pernah ada dalam benaknya H2O bisa berdebat hebat berawal dari babi. Euiwoong minta maaf soal ini sebelum mereka bener-bener bubar tadi.

Jihoon menyempatkan diri beli cokelat buat berbagi sama Minhyun. Karena toko cokelat deket sekolah dan berseberangan dengan halte, Jihoon lari menghindari hujan yang tiba-tiba turun sewaktu rambu pejalan kaki berubah hijau.

Sialnya hujan terlalu deras, bagian bahu jaketnya nyaris basah kuyup bikin Jihoon kedinginan. Keadaan halte yang ramai membuat Jihoon menghela napas, nggak sabar nunggu bus atau taksi lewat.

Selama itu Jihoon berpikir dia bakal kurangin makan dan sebenarnya lagi serius mau diet, belakangan ini ngerasa makin hari makin lebar badannya. Dia sempet ngelirik Kang Mina, salah satu anggota squad yang imut, kelihatan cemberut pas Jihoon dikatain bantet tadi. Mungkin Mina ngerasa atau bagaimana. Jihoon beruntung karena yang bertubuh 'berisi' bukan cuma dia di H2O.

Lagian... Jihoon melirik tampilannya sendiri. Dia emang nggak sekurus Daehwi, tapi Jihoon juga nggak gendut-gendut banget lah. Cuma berisi, sedikit.

Karena melamun Jihoon nggak sadar orang-orang di halte pada jalan masuk bus yang baru saja berhenti di depan. Ketika Jihoon kembali mode normal, cewek itu langsung bergegas berniat naik tapi tiba-tiba jaket biru gelap tersampir dibahunya.

"Soal di perpus kemarin gue minta maaf."

Jihoon mendengar suara berat itu berbisik di belakangnya. Sebelum akhirnya tau Bae Jinyoung yang masih pakai seragam sekolah berjalan melewati Jihoon yang mematung, masuk ke dalam bus dan kendaraan besar itu pergi karena kapasitas lumayan penuh.. atau supir yang menilai Jihoon nggak niat naik karena sibuk diem ditempat kayak orang bodoh.

Jihoon nyaris lupa gimana cara napas sewaktu sadar bus udah jauh.

"Beneran Baejin kan tadi?"

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

Hai..

Sebelumnya mau berterima kasih sama Guest, sorry kalau sebut 'guest' aja gpp ya. Saya juga anak cheer, not captain, temenku yang kapten, cuma mau berbagi cerita dengan teman dekat saya yang jadi kapten basket lewat fanfic.

Temenku (si kapten) deket banget nyaris kayak orang pacaran beneran sama kapten basket. Saling ngegoda (bercanda), bahkan panggil sayang. Yang jadi istimewa dari mereka adalah saling curhat soal orang yang disuka. Aneh? Iya, emang.

Like Gualin yang ngasih tau Jihoon dia suka sama anak kelas satu tapi ga ngegas, atau Jihoon yang pengen deket sama Bae tapi sulitnya minta ampun.

Guest bilang 'don't make any cheerleader (even just for ff) looks like a bitch'.

Saya minta maaf. Sepertinya saya salah mengartikan kesan cantik, seksi, atau wow, or whatever.. ke kamu. Maksud saya cantik atau seksinya Jihoon itu mewah, kelas atas, alami. Tapi saya nggak menggambarkan soal itu. Not look like a bitch seperti yang kamu bilang niat saya sebenernya.

Tapi sekali lagi saya salah memilih kata-kata yang tepat. Niat chapter 1 mau menuliskan sisi pribadi atau kisah cintanya Jihoon dulu, belum terlalu fokus ke dunia cheersnya.

Cause not all cheerleading stories are the same. Cerita cheers saya justru beda sama Guest. Anak cheer and anak basket disekolah saya sebagian besar pada cinlok kecuali kaptennya dan saya termasuk yang nggak terlalu suka sama mereka.

Nggak pake pelatih, semua anggota aktif kasih pendapat bikin koreo sendiri or we squad independen. Semua latihan sampai rutin sih sama kayak kamu.

But thanks ya. Karena ini pengalaman pertama saya nulis non baku dan agak sulit buat penggambaran yang bakal di sampein ke readers. Sorry for this.

Terima kasih yang udah baca cuap-cuap panjangnya dan dukung ffku karena saya sedih juga winkdeep belakangan ini jarang moment. Seonho belum muncul. Nanti ya.. hehe #Winkdeepantikaram

Thanks to semua yang udah review, nggak sempet bales maafkan akuuh. Lain kali okay. Mari berteman di kapal winkdeep /ketchup/


	3. Chapter 3

"Jaket siapa, Ji? Guanlin?"

Jihoon senyam-senyum sambil menyuap cokelat. "Jaket Hyunbin."

"What?"

Cewek itu cekikikan sewaktu Minhyun melotot. Karena Minhyun tipe kalem baik hati, mana bisa nggak maafin Jihoon soal perdebatan berawal dari babi itu. Minhyun nggak bisa marah lama-lama makanya mereka mudah baikan.

"Percaya aja sih ka." Jihoon ketawa lagi liat Minhyun penasaran. Ah, kakak kelasnya ini always cantik pasang ekspresi apa aja. "Bukan jaket Hyunbin lah."

Tapi Minhyun nggak tanya lebih, malah ngerebut cokelat batangan di tangan Jihoon. "Lu nggak mau pertimbangin habis di katain Ung ya? Sini buat gue."

"Dih ka lu kan udah. Gue masih mau cokelat, bagi dikit lagi pliss." Demi satu potongan cokelat Jihoon rela ngejar-ngejar Minhyun yang lari keliling kamar luasnya sambil ketawa.

* * *

 **Cheers Luv**

 **By twowyyy**

 **[Jinyoung x Jihoon] with! [Guanlin x Seonho]**

 **slight! [Samuel x Daehwi] [Woojin x Hyungseob]**

 **GS for Uke! AU! Typo! Non baku!  
School life! Drama! Dont Like Dont Read!**

* * *

"Ma, dulu jaman pacaran papa jutek nggak?"

Baekhyun berhenti liat-liat isi majalah fashion di tangannya sewaktu Jihoon tanya. Wanita itu ketawa keras sebelum nyolek hidung Jihoon. "Papa orangnya tengil. Suka gombal."

Jihoon merengut, pasti seru banget deh bayangin masa pacaran orang tuanya dulu. Dia pernah denger dari temen-temen sosialita Baekhyun waktu ada acara arisan di rumah, mereka cerita sambil bercanda. Waktu jaman sekolah Baekhyun suka 'nyabe' sampe berhasil gaet hati anak band paling keren di sekolah, orang kaya pulak. Itu Park Chanyeol, papanya.

Buat kali ini Jihoon nggak bisa bayangin gimana mamanya nyabe ke papa. Nggak mungkin kan Jihoon musti ikutan nyabe dulu ke Jinyoung biar cowok itu ngebuka hati. _No thanks_. Lagian Baekhyun sendiri ngajarin Jihoon buat jadi anggun dan nggak centil, jangan kayak mama waktu sekolah katanya.

"Kenapa sih? Lagi suka sama cowok ya? Atau udah jadian sama Guanlin."

"Dibilangin nggak suka Guanlin, ma." Jihoon makin muram. "Kayaknya aku nggak berangkat sekolah bareng dia lagi entar." Tangannya mulai ngetik di ponsel, chatt Guanlin.

"Lah kenapa? Kalian sahabatan doang pulang pergi sekolah bareng apa salahnya."

"Disangka pacaran tauk."

"Ya itu sih wajar. Kamunya juga udah kayak ibunya Guanlin aja ngurusin dia tanding sambil cheerleader-an." Baekhyun meraih remot, matiin televisi yang sebenernya dari tadi nggak ada yang merhatiin. Jihoon sibuk di instagram sementara Baekhyun sendiri bulak-balik halaman majalah. "Lagian mama seneng sama Guanlin, ganteng, setuju kalo kamu pacaran sama dia."

"Dibilangin nggak suka. Aku sayang sama Guanlin tapi cukup sahabatan aja."

"Yaudah nanti mama bilang papa buat nganter sekolah kamu. Atau nanti sewa supir pribadi."

"Nggak usah deh, ma. Aku berangkat pake umum aja. Naik bus atau kereta _or whatever_."

"Nggak aman. Nurut sama mama, Park Jihoon."

Jihoon tau banget Baekhyun kalau lagi serius bawa-bawa marga. "Lumayan jalan kaki ke halte atau stasiun, hitung-hitung olahraga."

"Olahraga doang tinggal ngegym kan gampang."

"Duh ma, ngertiin kenapa sih? Dikatain bantet nih."

Baekhyun nutup majalah lalu banting buku itu ke meja depan mereka. "Siapa yang berani ngatain anak mama yang cantik seksi kapten cheers ini bantet, hah?"

Jihoon memutar mata malas. "Mama tinggal ijinin susah banget."

"Nih Ji, udah turunan mama kamu bisa mungil bohay cantik kayak gitu." Baekhyun ngeraih majalah lagi. "Oh ya kemarin waktu kamu latihan kakak kamu pulang bawa pacar, ngenalin ke mama."

"Siapa lagi korban kak Taehyung? Oppa suka gitu ih." Sebenernya Jihoon nggak terlalu minat denger soal oppanya yang player. Apalagi Taehyung di kasih apartemen sama papa biar deket kampus, jadi bebas kan.

"Eh ini serius Ji, kakak kamu bilang mau nikahin ceweknya kalau udah lulus." Baekhyun berhenti, naruh majalah di pangkuan lalu natep Jihoon yang asik main ponsel. "Ngomong-ngomong kamu rada mirip sama pacar kakak kamu lho, sedikit. Kalau nggak salah sih namanya Jungkook."

Jihoon langsung pose imut. "Cantikan siapa sama aku?"

"Cantikan mama lah." Kata Baekhyun bangga sambil nunjuk diri sendiri, Jihoon mendesah malas. Ya Tuhan mamanya... udah punya anak dua lho ini.

.

.

Karena Jihoon berhasil merengek minta naik umum ke sekolah, sebenernya Baekhyun masih nggak ngijinin, papanya juga ngotot mau nganter tapi akhirnya nurutin si bungsu. Sudah jadi keharusan bangun lebih awal kalau mau naik bus keberangkatan pertama, tapi Jihoon tetep ketinggalan.

Kemarin pas weekend Baekhyun ngajak ke salon, spa, shoping, mana bisa Jihoon tolak. Karena mereka kompak soal beginian, jadi pulang sampe malem. Chanyeol yang baru pulang ngantor geleng-geleng kepala liat dua perempuan kesayangan itu bawa banyak belanjaan, persis orang pindahan rumah daripada sekedar belanja.

Jihoon bangun telat padahal masih terlalu pagi, jam biasa Guanlin jemput aja masih sekitar lima belas menitan lagi. Jihoon nggak sempet ngerjain tugas fisika jadi dia musti minta bantuan temen yang dateng pagi-pagi buta.

Selagi pakai jaket punya Jinyoung yang nenggelemin kedua tangan, Jihoon benerin letak ranselnya lalu lari kecil ke stasiun bawah tanah yang jaraknya lumayan jauh. Pilihan kedua naik kereta. Lumayan lari bikin betis _hot_ , berasa pemanasan cheer.

Sambil ngatur napas Jihoon justru tambah pusing, nggak pernah tau stasiun di hari senin penuh minta ampun. Meski nggak pernah naik beginian tapi cukup paham karena Euiwoong sama Hyungseob sering cerita, berharap sih Jihoon ketemu mereka.

Tapi... ini keberuntungan atau bagaimana. Selain Jihoon dapet shoping gratis dari mama, dia liat Jinyoung berdiri bareng sekumpulan orang yang nunggu kereta. Kayaknya Jinyoung pulang pergi pake umum. Tau gini dari dulu Jihoon ngikut.

Jihoon hapal meski liat Jinyoung dari belakang di sela padatnya orang-orang. _This good luck_. Dia nyamperin Jinyoung yang main ponsel, earphone terpasang di telinganya.

"Pagi, Bae."

Jinyoung sedikit kesentak. Dia lepas earphone, masukin ponsel ke saku. Matanya yang tajam mengamati tubuh Jihoon yang pakai seragam perpaduan jaket varsity biru gelap miliknya. "Jihoon?"

"Pagi juga, Jihoon. Gitu.." Jihoon meralat sambil mengerucutkan bibir, bikin Jinyoung terkekeh. Tapi tunggu, Jihoon baru pertama kali liat Jinyoung ketawa. _Her smile beautiful_ demi Tuhan. Karena itu dia natep Jinyoung dalem, terlalu terpana dan ini... _its so handsome_.

"Ji, baik-baik aja kan?"

Jihoon baru kembali mode normal setelah beberapa kali tangan Jinyoung mengibas. Dia ngangguk canggung, berasa pengen terus natep Jinyoung, siapa tau bisa liat senyumnya lagi.

"Ayo."

Ayo? Ayo apa?

Jihoon baru nyadar pintu kereta tepat terbuka di depannya. Dan Jinyoung barusan ngajak bareng. Jihoon nggak masalah berdesakan asal itu bareng Jinyoung.

Karena nggak terbiasa Jihoon cuma cemberut, niup-niup poni tanda dia harus sabar tiap kali kereta berguncang bikin orang lain menyenggol bahunya, atau rambut panjang _honey brown_ nya yang jadi sedikit berantakan, atau.. intinya Jihoon belum nyaman diantara situasi itu.

Jinyoung di sampingnya terkekeh tanpa suara, ngeluarin ponsel sambil pasang ear, satu ear lagi dia pasang di telinga kiri Jihoon. Cewek itu terkesiap denger lagu dengan beat sedang, lagu berkisah seorang pria yang melindungi wanitanya apapun caranya.

"Biar relaks."

Jihoon memerah denger bisikan Jinyoung. Cowok itu pindah berdiri di sisi kiri Jihoon, menahan desakan penumpang disana buat nggak nubruk tubuh cewek itu. Karena sedikit lenggang di bagian tempat Jinyoung berdiri tadi, dia kasih isyarat Jihoon buat geser kesana.

"Jadi gini ya."

Jinyoung lirik sekilas Jihoon yang kali ini mulai senyum. "Gini apa?"

"Naik kereta." _Bareng lo. Im happy. So much._

"Tumben nggak sama Guanlin."

"Hng?"

"Kalian udah kayak raja ratu pas dateng ke sekolah bareng."

Ini kali pertama Jinyoung ngomong terlalu banyak. Sialnya soal Guanlin. Jihoon meneliti garis wajah Jinyoung, siapa tahu ada tanda-tanda cemburu tapi dia nggak nemu apapun. Biasa-biasa aja. "Lo sama aja kayak mereka yang percaya kita pacaran."

"Ha?"

"Gue sama Guanlin nggak pacaran."

"Nggak percaya."

Jihoon mendengus. "Tuh kan."

Berusaha nggak senyum liat bibir merah itu cemberut lagi, Jinyoung cuma bisa menggeleng, berharap pemikirannya teralih. Jihoon itu lucu, gemesin, dan.. cantik. Nggak ada yang nggak suka sama cewek yang posisinya nomer satu di sekolah. Jinyoung nggak pernah bayangin sebelumnya cewek itu ada bareng dia sekarang.

Kereta berguncang lagi, tapi cukup bikin Jinyoung nginjak tali sepatunya sendiri yang lepas. Tubuhnya terdorong ke sisi depan berlawanan, membentur Jihoon. Sewaktu mau menarik diri, kabel ear tersangkut diantara kerah seragam Jihoon bikin Jinyoung nggak bisa mundur. Mereka natep satu sama lain tapi nggak bicara apa-apa, nggak niat lepas earphone.

Terlalu terpana, Jihoon diam mengamati wajah Jinyoung. Mata cowok itu yang tajam, bibirnya yang tipis... Jihoon nggak pernah anggap dia suka sama orang yang salah. Bae Jinyoung _is very fascination deep_. Jihoon suka apa yang ada di diri cowok itu. _This is too much_ malah.

Mamanya bener, Baekhyun bilang naik kendaraan umum nggak aman.

Nggak aman buat jantung Jihoon.

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

Nggak yakin tapi just put them together at will to be family. Perpaduan chanbaek, taehyung dan jihoon menurutku asik. Entah kalian bisa nangkep atau nggak /hehe/

Kapel lain nyusul ya di chap mendatang. Ready to Guanho story? Tapi ada juga kok winkdeep momentnya. /lets keep wait/

Thanks to : baejinbaejin, Re-Panda68, AllSoo, ererigado, Hara22, Rina Putry299, Ena-Sama, pinky-zhou, piyakbyeongari, honeyowl, ravoletta, ranikim, YGJIS00K, nationalproducer101, Erumin Smith, Young180100, Karen Ackerman, rivaicchi, hyejeongieya, EganimEXO, anyunghasey0, luxerrie, Gjh13, nikeagustina16, byeolie, louluu, agathanikiforova, unluckyfg, nadalrose KeopthaOng, all Guest.

Yup, your review make me laught, smile, so much malah. Saking apanya sampe aku bingung bales. /kkk/ intinya baca review bikin semangat nulis /wk/ okay see u yaa /energetic/


	4. Chapter 4

Masih terlalu pagi buat baper. Tapi di kereta tadi... Jihoon baper banget. Jinyoung cuma jaga jarak setelah mereka saling diem pas Jihoon akhirnya sadar buat benerin kabel ear yang nyangkut.

Mereka nggak ngomong apa-apa, sampai jalan kaki bareng dari stasiun ke sekolah yang lumayan deket. Jinyoung kali ini berhenti jalan, bikin Jihoon ikut berhenti. Cowok itu nunjuk sesuatu pake dagu kecilnya ke depan, Jihoon ikut lagi ngalihin pandang kemana isyarat Jinyoung.

Ada Guanlin. Pake seragam. Nyender di kap mobil tepat samping gerbang sekolah. Natep mereka. Persis mirip aktor anak sekolahan.

"Guanlin?" Gumam Jihoon bingung. Tahu-tahu Jinyoung jalan duluan masuk gerbang, ninggalin Jihoon. "Eh, Bae!" Katanya, "Jaket?"

"Simpen aja dulu." Jinyoung cuma jawab singkat sambil terus jalan.

* * *

 **Cheers Luv**

 **By twowyyy**

 **[Jinyoung x Jihoon] with! [Guanlin x Seonho]**

 **slight! [Samuel x Daehwi] [Woojin x Hyungseob]**

 **GS for Uke! AU! Typo! Non baku!**

 **School life! Drama! Dont Like Dont Read!**

* * *

"Gue penasaran aja. Kenapa lu tiba-tiba nggak mau berangkat bareng lagi. Ternyata ini." Guanlin cerita perihal kedatangannya ke sekolah pagi-pagi. Hebatnya mergokin Jihoon berdua sama Jinyoung.

Jihoon jawab apa adanya, "Gue nggak sengaja ketemu Jinyoung di stasiun kok."

"Terus itu jaket punya dia?"

"Oh ini.. waktu itu gue keujanan. Nggak sengaja juga ketemu Jinyoung di halte, dia ngasih jaket sambil minta maaf soal di perpus."

"Tuh anak ada di mana-mana ya."

"Lu kenapa sih?" Jihoon baru pertama kali liat Guanlin yang nggak biasa, atau moodnya lagi buruk. Sebete apapun Lai Guanlin, kalau lagi sama Jihoon dia bakal senyum. "Cemburu ya?" Ledeknya. Tapi Jihoon nggak nyangka Guanlin bakal ngangguk.

"Iya lah. Dari kelas satu pas kita kenal karena jabatan kapten, gua nggak pernah nggak berangkat bareng elu. Sekarang guanya di tinggal."

Jihoon ketawa. "Dasar kekanakan. Gitu aja ngambek."

Tapi Guanlin nggak ngerasa kekanakan, atau emang Jihoon nganggepnya gitu. Dia serius soal perasaan cemburunya. Buktinya lemes tahu Jihoon nggak pengen berangkat bareng dan liat berdua sama Jinyoung.

Guanlin rela bangun pagi-pagi buta buat nyelidikin ini. Ngakuin diri suka sama Jihoon atau nggak, Guanlin juga belum tau. Karena ada cewek kelas satu yang menarik perhatian. Yang bikin Guanlin bingung sama perasaannya sendiri. Dia belum nentuin suka sama siapa atau emang Guanlin belum kenal cewek kelas satu itu.

Dibilang suka sama Jihoon, dia suka. Dibilang suka sama cewek kelas satu itu, dia juga suka. Guanlin cuma belum nentuin sama siapa dia bener-bener di perdaya.

Yang terpenting sekarang, Guanlin ngerasa nggak suka liat Jihoon bareng Jinyoung, tapi... dia ngerasa suka liat si anak kelas satu masuk netranya. Cewek kaca mata itu juga dateng pagi-pagi ternyata. Dia lagi jalan ke arah ruang musik yang lumayan jauh dari tempat mereka, tapi Guanlin tau itu dia.

"Udah gih, lu masuk kelas sana." Jihoon benerin letak ranselnya, siap-siap mau ke kelas karena beda kelas sama Guanlin. Lagian kayaknya bakal timbul gosip kalau ada yang liat kapten basket dan kapten cheer berdua di koridor yang masih sepi. Tapi sebenernya apa yang di takutin, mereka nggak ngapa-ngapain.

"Eh Ji, bentar." Guanlin bingung, masih pengen denger penjelasan Jihoon soal nggak berangkat bareng lagi. Tapi dia juga pengen nyamperin si cewek kelas satu yang sekarang lagi buka pintu ruang musik di kejauhan.

"Jam istirahat ngobrol lagi okay? Ajak genk lu sekalian." Jihoon keburu ngelangkah jauh, ninggalin Guanlin yang gelisah celingak-celinguk merhatiin beda objek, antara Jihoon atau si cewek kelas satu.

Sambil mendengus, Guanlin mutusin angkat kaki dari tempatnya, jalan ke ruang musik. Cewek itu... yang tinggi kurus pake kaca mata lagi buka tutup keyboard. Guanlin merhatiin sosoknya dari belakang, sampe telinganya ngedenger suara musik.

Cewek itu... yang pernah tabrak Guanlin waktu hari terakhir masa orientasi. Kebetulan basket ada jadwal latihan karena besok tanding, entah dia di hukum senior ngelakuin apa sampe nabrak Guanlin yang habis latihan bareng yang lain.

Cewek itu... yang mukanya biasa banget tabrakan sama orang ganteng. Kalo cewek lain sih kadang gugup, melongo, jerit-jerit, atau ngerjap mata sambil gumam 'gue mimpi nggak ya'. Oke itu lebay. Tapi ini... biasa aja. Yang bikin Guanlin mikir kalau dia belum cukup terkenal di sekolah. Atau emang si cewek masih siswa baru.

Guanlin cukup lama ngelamun di ambang pintu ruangan itu sampe objek pandangannya selesai neken tuts-tuts. Cewek itu berdiri balik badan, mata di balik kaca mata tebelnya melotot kaget liat Guanlin ada di pintu.

"Sunbae." Gumamnya, bikin Guanlin gelagapan kayak orang tolol. Well, untung dia cepet balik ke sikap coolnya. Sial banget ketauan ngintipin tuh cewek main keyboard. Biasanya Guanlin nggak pernah ketauan tiap ada kesempatan ngintip begini.

"S-sunbae, kok bisa disini?"

Guanlin buang napas. Yang si cewek tau dia itu cuma senior, bukan Lai Guanlin the handsome captain.

"Sunbae." Dia manggil lagi karena Guanlin nggak jawab, cukup kaget pas kakak tingkatnya malah masuk ruangan, berdiri deket banget. Nggak terlalu deket juga, tapi ini tekesan terlalu deket buat dia.

"Lo nggak tau gue?" Guanlin ngerasa si cewek emang nggak peduli sama anak-anak populer di sekolah atau Guanlin yang kurang terkenal. Tapi siapa sih yang nggak tau kapten basketnya Hanlim. Penjaga counter cafe deket sekolah aja tau. "Maksud gue nama."

"Kakak kapten basket kan? Yang waktu itu nggak sengaja aku tabrak." Si cewek benerin kaca matanya kikuk, takut salah ngomong. "Namanya Lai Guanlin."

Guanlin senyum miring, "Tau nama gua juga ternyata. Lu kata siapa?"

Cewek itu nunjuk bagian dada Guanlin, tepat di _nametag_. "Ini."

"Jadi.. lu..?" Guanlin meringis sewaktu si cewek ngangguk polos. Tuh kan, kayaknya dia kurang populer. Guanlin nggak bisa liat _nametag_ si cewek karena tertutup jaket. Dia juga nggak pernah cari tau siapa sebenernya cewek ini.

"Kak, aku ke kelas dulu ya."

Guanlin nangkep pergelangan tangan cewek itu, nggak pernah nyangka perasaannya bakal beda. Ini pertama kali Guanlin ngerasain gugup megang tangan perempuan. Dia nggak ngerasain sesuatu aneh itu di Jihoon, tapi cewek ini beda.

"Nama lu siapa?" Guanlin juga ngerasa aneh sama suaranya sendiri. Lebih berat, gemeteran.

"Nama?"

"Nama." Ulang Guanlin, ngebiarin si cewek lepas tangannya pelan.

"Yoo Seonho." Cewek itu senyum bentar, lalu bungkukin badan singkat. "Duluan ya kak."

.

.

Jihoon pikir hari ini adalah hari keberuntungan dia. Jihoon pikir setelah apa yang udah Bae Jinyoung lakuin belakangan ini bakal perbaiki hubungan mereka yang sekedar temen satu kelas jadi temen deket, lalu naik ke sahabatan, lalu naik lagi ke pacaran, terus naik ke pelaminan. Well, ngarepnya gitu.

Jihoon pikir setelah nggak sengaja ciuman mereka di perpus bakal nyadarin Jinyoung. Jihoon pikir Jinyoung lagi _start_ buat pedekate setelah pinjemin jaketnya. Jihoon pikir Jinyoung bakal ngubah persepsi soal status hubungannya sama Guanlin waktu mereka berangkat bareng tadi pagi, apalagi sempet saling tatep di kereta.

Tapi semua pemikirannya rusak, salah, hancur.

Cuma karena Daehwi yang nanya 'itu jaketnya Bae Jinyoung ya?'

H2O lagi kumpul buat bahas sewa pelatih sehabis pulang sekolah. Jihoon niat mau balikin jaket besok kalau mereka ketemu lagi di stasiun, hari ini mau di cuci dulu soalnya, jadi dia masih berbangga diri pake jaket biru itu. Rapat udah selesai, sepakat buat dilatih _coach_ mulai minggu depan.

Mungkin Daehwi udah nggak tahan mau nanya soal jaket dari awal masuk kelas, mungkin juga dia udah nanya ke Jinyoung mengingat mereka satu meja. Di kelas Jihoon emang lepas jaket, pas pulang dia pake lagi. Itu yang bikin Daehwi nanya.

"Iya, ini jaket punya dia." Jihoon nanya balik sambil kunci pintu ruangan cheer, natep sinis Daehwi yang ekspresinya juga kelihatan nggak suka. "Emang kenapa?"

"Kok bisa ada di lo?"

"Apa masalah lo _, dear_? Suka-suka gue pake jaket punya siapa. Lo jangan bete gitu."

"Suka-suka gue bete atau nggak, ini jaket cowok gue masalahnya."

 _This.. kidding right? Or.. something? Or.. reality maybe?_

Jihoon melongo parah. Anak cheer lain yang jaraknya masih nggak jauh dari mereka pada kepo, tapi milih pulang duluan, nggak mau ikut kena masalah. Euiwoong juga narik tangan Hyungseob yang niat mau nguping. Minhyun dan yang lain nggak mau ikut campur. Di depan ruang cheer cuma ada Jihoon-Daehwi yang suasananya serasa mau perang.

Tapi Jihoon nggak punya senjata karena barusan denger jaket ini punya cowoknya Daehwi. Iya, Daehwi bilang cowoknya? _Seriously?_

"Bercanda ya lo?" Jihoon berusaha mungkin nggak nyolot. Demi Tuhan meski kaget, nggak percaya, sakit banget tapi nada bicaranya masih nyantai. "Sejak kapan? Maksud gue.. kalian jadian." Sekarang suaranya malah kedenger pengen nangis.

"Nggak penting soal itu. Gue cuma mau tau kenapa jaket Jinyoung bisa ada di lo. Gue tanya ke Jinyoung tapi suruh nanya ke elo, Ji."

Maksudnya apa? Dahi Jihoon mengerut. Kalau emang mereka jadian nggak mungkin Jinyoung ngomong begitu ke Daehwi. Sejutek apa sih Bae Jinyoung? Jihoon gerutu diem-diem.

Karena Daehwi berubah tenang, raut mukanya justru penasaran, bukan sinis lagi. Bikin Jihoon tambah pengen nangis. Coba kalau Daehwi marah-marah, Jihoon bakal bales. Bilang kalau Jinyoung cium dia di perpus dan kasih pinjem jaket karena mulai berpaling ke Jihoon.

Lumayan buat manas-manasin, bodo amat dibilang perusak hubungan orang. Kata Woojin sebelum janur kuning melengkung masih bisa diperjuangin. Itu cowok curhat banyak ke Jihoon pas kelas dance waktu Hyungseob di gosipin suka sama cowok, tapi bukan Woojin.

"Ma-masa sih?" Suara Jihoon mulai gemeteran. Dia lepas jaket dan ngulurin kain aroma Bae Jinyoung itu ke Daehwi. " _Sorry_. Gue.. gue.. cuma dipinjemin jaket waktu keujanan." Kenyataannya Jihoon nggak sejahat itu. Malah dia yang ngerasa bersalah disini.

Sebenernya antara wajar nggak wajar pas Jihoon denger kalau Daehwi jadian sama Jinyoung, udah lama mungkin. Setahu Jihoon mereka kalau bareng, diskusi, ngobrol cuman di kelas. Jihoon nggak pernah liat Jinyoung pulang atau berangkat bareng Daehwi, atau juga Jihoon yang emang nggak tau.

Jadi gini ya patah hati.

Jihoon yang udah lupa gimana rasanya jatuh cinta sampe dia ketemu Jinyoung justru kena patah hati duluan. Ini belum apa-apa malah.

"Yaudah, gue duluan ya."

Jihoon cuma bisa natep Daehwi yang bawa jaket di tangannya pergi. "Mereka beneran pacaran?" Dia agak-agak nggak percaya. Nyaris nganggep dia lagi tidur di perpus, terus bangun, terus kumpulan cheer, terus pulang, ketemu Jinyoung lagi di stasiun, omongan Daehwi barusan itu nggak pernah ada. Tapi ini... nyata.

Kok bisa?

Kapan mereka jadian?

Kesannya tiba-tiba gini?

Kapan saling suka?

Kenapa Jihoon baru denger mereka pacaran sekarang?

Pertanyaan itu mengitari pikiran Jihoon, bikin sakit kepala.

"Gue nggak boleh nangis. Gue nggak boleh nangis." Jihoon nepuk-nepuk pipinya, mulai ngelangkah ninggalin gedung sekolah. Untung sepi, kalau nggak pada heran liatin anak populer galau.

Iya, orang populer juga manusia. Populer bukan berarti _always happy._ Bisa sakit hati, bisa nangis. Dan sekarang Jihoon mulai nangis. Nggak niat nangis, nggak mau nangis malah, air matanya aja yang turun sendiri. Sebenernya dia bisa akting nangis kalau permintaannya nggak di turutin papa, tapi sekarang _real_.

Jihoon berhenti jalan sewaktu dia liat Daehwi ada di halte. Karena jarak lumayan jauh, berhubung mata Jihoon burem kena air mata, tapi yakin kalau cewek yang lagi berdua sama cowok di halte itu Daehwi dan... Bae Jinyoung.

Jihoon buang muka sebel, sebenernya nggak terlalu jelas cowok itu Bae Jinyoung atau bukan. Sebelum dia balik arah buat ngehindarin mereka, Jihoon beraniin diri buat lirik mereka sekali lagi. _And heol.._ cowok itu cium pipi Daehwi.

 _Ignore. Ignore. Ignore._

Cowok tadi Baejin atau bukan ini bukan akhir dari segalanya. Jihoon ngumpatin mereka yang pake seragam mesra-mesraan di halte. _Disgrace, stupid!_ Malu hey!

 _Calm down. Calm down Park Jihoon._

Jihoon buru-buru balik arah, sekarang kakinya mulai lari. Semesra apapun Jinyoung sama Daehwi, Jihoon bakal mutusin dia harus move on atau nggak nanti. Pernyataan mereka jadian itu mengejutkan, nggak ketebak, nggak ada dalam benak Jihoon meski dia tau Jinyoung deket sama Daehwi.

Lagian... Jihoon inget kata-kata Park Woojin soal janur kuning itu. Dia nenangin diri, pasang ear di telinga sampe volume tinggi, putar musik di ponselnya. Lagu girlgrup yang baru debut jadi pilihan.

" _I dont like your girlfrieeend!_ "

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

Hai.. maaf aku lama update. Buat yang mengkoreksi kemarin makasih ya. Her smile itu lebih ke 'senyumnya'. Dan Beautiful nggak selalu berarti 'cantik', tapi bisa juga 'indah'.

Her smile = senyumnya indah. Gitu.. entah salah atau nggak aku ga fokus kesana /hehe/ sorry for this. Ini ff chanbaek yang bersarang di laptop, aku remake jadi Baejin x Jihoon. Cuman nama-nama yang aku ubah, selebihnya belum aku benerin. Maklumin ya kalau ada yang salah.

Makasih yang udah review, fav, and follw /Lavyu/


	5. Chapter 5

"Muel!" Samuel yang lagi nunggu mobil jemputannya kaget tiba-tiba Daehwi nyamperin ke halte. "Jaket lo nih." Refleks basket, Samuel nangkep lemparan jaket birunya yang digulung mirip bola. "Kok bisa ada di Jinyoung sih? Trus malah tadi gue liat ada di Jihoon."

Samuel ketawa bentar, "Sukur lah ketemu. Gue satu tempat les bareng ka Jinyoung. Jaket ketinggalan ternyata dia yang nemuin." Dahinya ngerut waktu muka Daehwi masih judes. "Kenapa sih?"

"Tau ah. Ngerasa nggak rela aja jaket lu sempet dipake Jihoon. Mana tadi ngaku kalau itu jaket punya cowok gue."

Kalau ada penghargaan mantan terakrab, Samuel-Daehwi masuk nominasi. Saking pinternya Daehwi bahkan hapal sama jaket Samuel. Sewaktu masih tinggal di Amerika mereka pacaran. Tapi pas keluarga Samuel balik ke Seoul Daehwi minta putus karena nggak bisa LDR. Tahu-tahu setahun kemudian mama Daehwi pindah kerja di Seoul, mereka ketemu lagi di satu sekolah.

"Cowok lu?" Samuel cekikikan geli. "Lah kita udah putus, _remember?_ Ternyata masih cemburuan juga."

"Nggak lah!" Daehwi sewot, tapi pipinya merah. Samuel udah biasa godain gitu. "Bukan lu yang gue akuin, tapi Jinyoung."

" _What?_ "

"Gue nggak mau orang lain tau kalau gue mantan lu. Kita dikenal temenan jauh lebih baik kan?" Daehwi sadar diri. Sikap Samuel ke dia atau dia ke Samuel masih kayak dulu. Mereka kadang nggak sadar kalau lagi bareng sempet pegangan tangan, bedanya kali ini nggak ada status dan... nggak ada niat buat balik ke status pacaran lagi, atau belum siap.

Semacam MTM/? Mantan tapi mesra. Daehwi cuma nggak mau kedekatannya sama Samuel sekarang kesannya mau balikan, bakal bikin patah hati fans-fans Samuel di sekolah kalau tau dia mantannya. Lebih baik orang nganggep kedekatan mereka cuma sebates temen. Lagian kayaknya satu sama lain udah nyaman temenan.. atau udah mulai ngebuka hati ke orang lain. Entah.. Daehwi sendiri belum ngerti sama perasaannya dan sikap Samuel yang seakan masih suka ke dia.

"Oke oke." Samuel ketawa lagi. "Ngomong-ngomong selamat ulang tahun ya."

Daehwi kaget, bukan karena dia lupa lagi ulang tahun. Tapi ciuman Samuel di pipi.

* * *

 **Cheers Luv**

 **By twowyyy**

 **[Jinyoung x Jihoon] with! [Guanlin x Seonho]**

 **slight! [Samuel x Daehwi] [Woojin x Hyungseob]**

 **GS for Uke! AU! Typo! Non baku!**

 **School life! Drama! Dont Like Dont Read!**

* * *

"Ji," Jihoon denger suara berat Chanyeol dibalik pintu kamarnya, dia gumam lemes supaya papanya langsung masuk. "Eyy, kenapa anak papa cemberut gitu?" Chanyeol heran liat Jihoon yang murung duduk ditepi ranjang. Anak gadisnya cuma geleng kepala sambil senyum bentar.

"Papa mau ngomong." Chanyeol ngusap kepala Jihoon sayang. "Nanti besok papa ada kerjaan di Manhattan. Mama ikut. Kamu tinggal bareng kakak kamu dulu ya, kerjaan papa sampe satu minggu."

Oke, mood Jihoon tambah buruk. Setelah Bae Jinyoung punya pacar adalah hal pertama yang paling dia benci, sendirian dirumah jadi yang kedua. "Nggak mau tinggal sama oppa." Jihoon ngerajuk. Sebenernya matanya perih dari sepulang sekolah, pengen nangis. "Kalau kak Taehyung ada kelas pagi gimana, pa? Kan nggak sempet nganter ke sekolah. Mana apartemen oppa jauh."

"Maksudnya Taehyung yang tinggal di rumah dulu. Nanti papa suruh kakak kamu pulang besok."

"Jangan deh, pa. Oppa berisik. Suka nyanyi sama gitaran nggak jelas."

Chanyeol terkekeh. "Terus kamu gimana? Mau sendirian dirumah? Papa sama mama satu minggu di luar negeri lho, Ji."

Jihoon mikir bentar, terus meluk tubuh besar papanya. "Nggak apa-apa, pa. Aku bisa sendiri." Ini bukan pertama kali ditinggal orang tua ke luar negeri, tapi sekarang Jihoon lagi galau, butuh sesuatu yang bisa balikin semangat. "Pa, disana beliin sepatu sport ya. Minta mama pilihin, yang warna pink."

"Lah dikira kamu manja-manja gara-gara papa mau pergi jauh, malah minta sepatu." Chanyeol ngusak rambut cokelat Jihoon gemes. "Iya nanti bilang ke mama."

"Hehe. Lumayan sepatu dari sana. Kan itu juga buat latihan Cheer." Jihoon nyengir, biarin papanya jalan ke pintu. "Besok hati-hati ya, pa."

"Harusnya papa yang bilang gitu."

Jihoon nyengir lagi, setelah papanya keluar kamar dia lanjutin uring-uringan.

.

.

"Bang, lu dimana?" Guanlin ngedengus sewaktu orang yang dia telepon ngejawab lagi di club. "Alamat? Gua mau kesana." Karena temen-temen se-tim lagi pada sok sibuk semua, Guanlin milih maen bareng kakak-kakak alumni Hanlim.

Dongho bilang di telepon tadi dia lagi sama Jonghyun dan Daniel. Keakraban mereka dimulai karena dulu juga anak basket. Guanlin masih kelas satu sewaktu Dongho dkk kelas tiga.

Guanlin langsung nyetirin mobilnya ngebut ke club malam yang alamatnya Dongho kirim lewat chatt. Sempet ngajakin Hyunbin yang tadinya mau ikut tapi Minhyun malah ngedadak minta anter tuh cowok ke toko buku. Guanlin tau Dongho udah sering ke club, wajar kalau dibawah umur kayak dia boleh masuk karena Dongho punya kenalan orang sini.

"Woess.. pa kabar kapten?" Daniel nyambut salaman Guanlin khas pertemanan mereka. Dulu Daniel itu kapten basket jadi antusias sama Guanlin yang jadi penerus. "Wah, nggak bagus nih." Daniel geleng-geleng waktu Guanlin langsung nyerobot rokok.

"Masih bocah juga lu." Jonghyun ngingetin. Ini pertama kali liat Guanlin ngerokok masalahnya, dan kayaknya cowok itu lagi nggak baik-baik aja.

"Ah, gimana sih. Katanya kapten. Nggak bagus buat jantung."

"Kayak dulu lu pada nggak begini aja sih, bang." Guanlin nyahutin Dongho ketus, asap keluar dari mulutnya. "Bang Daniel tiap hari malah. Ngaku deh lu."

"Yaelah, udah tobat gua."

"Takut sama mbak Ong ya, Niel?"

"Siapa Ong?"

"Pacar baru. Model, _man_. Ngakunya sih mau nikahin tahun depan. Iya nggak, Niel? Wah tiati lu punya istri galak."

"Taik." Dongho nepuk bahu Jonghyun. "Kayak Minki nggak galak aja, Hyun."

"Anjir."

Dongho ketawa-tawa, terus ngalihin netranya ke Guanlin yang asik ngisep rokok kayak orang depresi. "Kenapa lu? Ada masalah?"

"Jihoon, bang."

"Oh, yang waktu demo cheerleader di MOS kemaren ketip-ketip itu ya?"

" _Wink_ kali, bro."

"Lu dateng pas demo?"

Jonghyun ngedik bahu. "Cuma mau balikin buku ke perpus. Gua sempet liat bentar."

"Lah kenapa Jihoon?"

"Gua suka sama dia." Guanlin narik asbak kotak di tengah meja buat deket ke tempat dia duduk. "Tapi tadi gua ke rumah Jihoon buat belajar bareng—"

"Alah.. paling modus."

"Iya iya gue modus." Guanlin ngedengus pas Daniel ngeledek. "Tau nggak lu pada, Jihoon lagi nangis di kamar. Ngakunya sih cowok yang dia suka udah punya pacar. Anjing kan.. cewek cakep kayak dia nangis gara-gara begituan doang. Lah gua juga nggak jelek-jelek amat malah nggak dilirik."

Tiga kakak kelas bandelnya itu ketawa bareng, bikin Guanlin buang muka kesel. Mereka dulu emang bandel, sekarang udah pada sukses. Punya kerjaan bagus, punya pacar, ke club buat hiburan doang, bukan main cewek.

"Lu mah segini cakep, Lin. Banget malah." Kata Dongho, ikutan ngambil rokok di meja. "Nggak mungkin lah lu suka sama satu cewek doang."

"Ya emang."

Jawaban Guanlin yang entah polos entah tolol itu bikin mereka ngakak lagi.

"Satunya gua suka sama..." Guanlin melongo sewaktu matanya tiba-tiba nangkep pelayan cewek club yang tadi lewat depan meja mereka. "sama dia." Beberapa detik dia mikir. Muka pelayan yang seragamnya seksi itu familiar banget.

"Sama siapa katanya?" Daniel ngerutin dahi waktu Guanlin matiin rokok dan ngebuang tuh benda ke asbak.

"Woy mau kemana lu?" Tiga kakak kelasnya pada heran pas Guanlin pergi gitu aja, kayak orang buru-buru. Tapi mereka nggak ngejar. "Susah ngomong sama bocah."

"Mana sih tuh cewek." Guanlin ngelewatin orang-orang yang gerakin badan random. Musik DJ bikin kepalanya tambah sakit apalagi sempet ada wanita genit yang ngajak dugem bareng. Matanya nemu lagi pelayan cewek yang dia cari. Guanlin buru-buru lari sampe nggak sengaja dorong keras wanita genit tadi.

"Seonho! Yoo Seonho!" Guanlin teriak kenceng. Iya, bener. Cewek itu mirip Yoo Seonho. Sempet kaget sama tampilan seksinya yang pake seragam pelayan khas club. Sempet kaget juga pas liat dia nggak pake kaca mata, cewek itu manis banget.

Tapi cewek yang mirip Seonho malah lari bikin Guanlin bingung dan spontan ngejar.

"Gua inget gua nggak mabok. Tuh cewek mirip Seonho atau emang Seonho beneran, gua nggak salah liat." Guanlin sampe tabrak bahu orang-orang yang dugem. Untung mereka protes bentar, bukan ngajak berantem.

Yoo Seonho termasuk cewek fashion jadul, _nerd_ , kutu buku di sekolah. Siapa yang nyangka Guanlin justru liat cewek itu ada di club malam. Nggak mungkin cewek kayak Seonho kerja di tempat kayak begini. Seenggaknya Guanlin mau ngejar tuh cewek sampe dapet buat mastiin kalau itu bukan Yoo Seonho.

"Cuma mirip kayaknya." Guanlin gumam kesel pas dia kehilangan jejak pelayan tadi. "Tuh cewek bukan Seonho kan.. kenapa dia lari?"

.

.

Keputusan Jihoon adalah... harus move on dari Bae Jinyoung.

Tapi keputusan Pak Jaehwan nggak sejalan. Guru seni itu ngewakilin istrinya, Sewoon, guru sastra yang cuti melahirkan buat ngasih tugas ke kelas Jihoon. Biasanya Sewoon tipe guru yang suka ngasih tugas individu. Tapi kali ini suaminya malah ngebentuk kelompok dua orang buat tugas minggu depan.

Dipilih random, Jihoon kebagian satu kelompok sama Bae Jinyoung. Kebetulan macam apa sih? Takdirnya berasa di novel-novel, Jihoon ngedengus pasrah. Oke, move on gagal. Dia sempet lirik Daehwi yang satu kelompok bareng Hyungseob, kelihatan baik-baik aja. Nggak ada tanda cemburu pas tau Jinyoung satu kelompok sama Jihoon mengingat kemaren Daehwi cemburu banget liat dia pake jaket itu.

Oke, move on tambah gagal. Apalagi pas pulang sekolah Jinyoung langsung nyamperin Jihoon yang lagi ambil buku di loker. "Mau ngerjain kapan?"

"Terserah."

"Hari ini bisa?"

"Iya."

"Dimana?"

"Terserah."

Jinyoung bingung sama sikap Jihoon. Cewek itu nunduk dalem, nggak berani liat lawan bicara. "Lu nggak lagi cacar?"

"Nggak." _Gue lagi nggak bisa liat muka lu, nanti tambah susah move on._ "Ngerjain di perpus. Gimana?"

"Gue liat perpus lagi penuh."

"Cafe?"

"Gue bukan tipe yang fokus ngerjain beginian ditempat umum." Jinyoung pengen banget negakin dagu Jihoon biar bisa liat mukanya. Tuh cewek nggak kayak biasanya. "Dirumah lu aja. _Call._ "

Padahal Jihoon belum nyetujuin tapi Jinyoung udah jalan duluan. Jihoon kali ini berani natep punggung Jinyoung yang ngejauh lalu tiba-tiba cowok itu balik badan.

"Ayo! Kok diem?"

"I-iya." _Eh? Wait..._

Sekarang Jihoon baru inget kalau dirumah lagi nggak ada siapa-siapa.

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

Jadi Jihoon itu kemarin nggak terlalu jelas ngeliat siapa cowok yang cium Daehwi /mwehe/ yang kemarin nebak kalau itu Samuel anda benar. Yang galau gabisa liat mubank anda sama kayak saya.

Disini aku nggak peduli sama line mereka. Pembagian kelas nggak sesuai usia mereka ya, ini mah suka-suka saya /hehe/ hubungan Samhwi sama kerjaannya Seonho masih tanya-tanya ya. Ntar kujelasin chap depan.

Yang kemarin ngoreksi lagi. Hwaa makasih.. jadi lebih teliti. Sekarang mau benerin tulisan fanfic remake ini daripada entar fatal coz cuma gantiin namanama cast tanpa koreksi hehe /efeksibuk/ ini fanfic udah jadul banget pake cast chanbaek tapi gaberani publish /why?/

Terima kasih yang review kemarin, bikinku semangat ya kalian. Tengkyuu ^^


	6. Chapter 6

"Apa sih, Muel."

Samuel ketawa liat muka Daehwi merah, gemesin. "Jangan baper ya.. gue cium lu karena gue sayang."

"Ya nggak harus gini juga." _udah tau gue baperan_. Daehwi gerutu sebel. Status mantan yang masih cium-cium gini mungkin cuma mereka doang.

"Beneran. Gue sayang sama lo, kak Daehwi. Gue—" Omongan Samuel kepotong sama mobil hitam jemputannya yang berhenti didepan. "Pulang bareng yuk. Gue beliin kado deh." Samuel narik tangan Daehwi waktu supir nurunin kaca mobil, nyapa tuannya.

"Beliin gue ice cream aja."

"Iya iya. Ayo." Dia langsung ngajak Daehwi ngobrol pas mereka masuk. Rasanya udah jarang pulang bareng lagi. Terutama bahas ciuman yang tadi. "Maaf ya, anggep aja gue adik kesayangan yang antusias ngucapin birthday, kak."

Daehwi natep Samuel serius. _Jadi.. semacem mantan rasa adek? Kok aneh ya._ Dia mulai ngerti kemana arah pembicaraan.

"Oh ya, gue mau curhat sedikit. Minta pendapat sih sebenernya. Gue lagi suka sama cewek."

Demi koleksi lipstick Hyungseob, buat hal-hal begini Daehwi belum siap. Tapi sambil senyum dia nyaut semangat. "Oh ya, siapa?"

"Jihoon." Samuel ketawa nahan malu. "Kaget ya? Gue tau kok banyak yang suka sama dia. Guanlin juga ngarep gosip mereka jadian jadi beneran. Tapi apa salahnya saingan sama satu klub. Menurut lu gimana? Gue harus deketin Jihoon pake cara apa?"

Senyum Daehwi spontan ngilang. Dengernya aja bukan cuma bikin bete, tapi dia makin nggak suka sama Jihoon. Kenapa sih cewek satu itu menarik perhatian banget? Jihoon cantik, Daehwi juga. Jihoon anak cheer, Daehwi juga. Padahal dari akademik, Daehwi lebih unggul dari Jihoon.

 _Whatever_ kalo cowok lain naksir Jihoon, tapi Samuel? Daehwi nggak bisa.

Karena dia satu kelas bareng Jihoon, karena dia satu meja bareng Jinyoung. Daehwi tahu semuanya. Mungkin orang lain nggak peka. Tapi Daehwi yang ngeduga Jihoon suka sama Jinyoung itu udah lama. Dia yakin sama yang satu itu.

Jihoon naksir Jinyoung.

Daehwi mungkin licik, tapi buat kali ini pengen sekali aja Jihoon sadar kalau dia itu bukan cewek sempurna yang bisa narik cowok manapun, bisa dapetin cowok jenis apapun. Karena itu Daehwi pikir bakal ngelakuin _something_ ke Jinyoung. Udah waktunya bilang kalau hidup itu nggak selalu adil buat orang populer.

Terutama buat seorang Park Jihoon.

* * *

 **Cheers Luv**

 **By twowyyy**

 **[Jinyoung x Jihoon] with! [Guanlin x Seonho]**

 **slight! [Samuel x Daehwi] [Woojin x Hyungseob]**

 **GS for Uke! AU! Typo! Non baku!**

 **School life! Drama! Dont Like Dont Read!**

* * *

"Ini rumah lu?"

Jihoon ngangguk, masih nunduk dari di sekolah, di stasiun, bahkan belum berani liat Jinyoung sampe sekarang. Sebelum buka pintu pager, Jihoon kaget tiba-tiba Jinyoung ngeraih dagunya, maksa buat natep matanya.

"Lu kenapa sih?"

Tapi Jihoon merem, karena takut liat Jinyoung, karena takut sama jarak muka mereka sekarang.

"Woy, kalo pacaran di dalem elah nih bocah! Kayak nggak ada tempat buat cipokan aja."

Jihoon melotot kaget waktu suara kakaknya nyaut dari balik pager. Dia baru nyadar ada mobil Taehyung di pekarangan. Kakaknya cuma geleng-geleng lalu nyamperin mereka. Jinyoung udah ngelepas tangannya dari dagu Jihoon. Cowok itu sama sekali nggak takut ditatep tajem Taehyung.

"Ji, siapa nih?" Taehyung ngelirik Jihoon yang salah tingkah. "Dikira lu jadian sama Guanlin."

"Bae Jinyoung."

Taehyung cukup kaget karena Jinyoung yang tiba-tiba ngenalin diri. "Wah, boleh juga pacar lu. Dia nggak kicep di pelototin gua."

Demi Tuhan Jihoon pengen jitak kepala oppanya. "Oppa, kita nggak pacar—"

"Gue Taehyung, oppanya Jihun."

"Kok oppa disini sih?" Pertanyaan Jihoon yang rese bikin tautan tangan dua cowok itu lepas.

"Lah kenapa? Ini kan rumah orang tua gua."

"Iya juga sih."

"Gua kan kesini buat jagain elu, dedek sayang."

"Apa sih oppa." Jihoon nepis tangan Taehyung yang ngusak rambutnya. "Emang nggak kuliah?"

"Udah kelar. Nih oppa mau ngerjain tugas diluar. Lu baik-baik dirumah ya. Sebelum mama papa pulang oppa bakal kesini terus buat mastiin."

Taehyung jalan ke mobilnya lalu noleh ke Jinyoung, "Jagain adek gua ya. Jangan macem-macem, masih sekolah. Ciuman sama grepe bolehlah, jangan ngesex awas!"

"OPPA IH! KITA NGGAK PACAR—"

"Udah ya, gua berangkat."

.

.

"Permisi, ka. Mau lewat."

Guanlin justru nempatin tangannya disatu sisi tubuh Seonho. Karena kaget cewek itu mundur sampe punggungnya nambrak rak buku.

"Ka Guanlin—"

"Kenapa lo lari?"

"Ha?"

"Jangan pura-pura. Lo kerja paruh waktu di club malem."

Seonho kaget sama tuduhan itu, terus geleng cepet-cepet. "Maksudnya apa ka? Seonho nggak ngerti." Iya, lagian dia juga nggak ngerti tiba-tiba lagi enak belajar Guanlin malah nyamperin ke perpus, mojokin begini. "Ka maaf, bisa mundur sedikit nggak?"

Guanlin malah nempatin satu tangannya lagi, ngukung badan Seonho. Sore-sore begini perpus udah sepi, nggak ada yang bakal liat. Kalo ada sih ya jadi skandal satu sekolah.

"Kenapa gue liat lu di club?"

"Kaka ngomong apa?" Seonho makin takut-takut sewaktu tangan Guanlin gerak buat ngelepas kaca matanya. "Ka, balikin kaca mata Seonho."

"Lo manis kalo nggak pake kaca mata." Bisik Guanlin, suaranya bikin Seonho merinding, mukanya merah. Dia ngeraih satu tangan Seonho buat balikin kaca matanya. "Jangan sampe gua liat lu yang begini lagi di club, ngerti?"

Seonho masih diem ditempat bahkan sampe Guanlin udah pergi.

.

.

"Kenapa repot-repot bawa buku banyak?" Jinyoung yang liat Jihoon susah payah turun tangga bawa setumpuk buku langsung ambil alih. Rencana mereka mau ngerjain di ruang tengah. Karena kamar Jihoon dilantai dua, Jinyoung balik lagi naik tangga bikin Jihoon heran.

"Eh Bae, mau kemana?"

"Kamar lu dimana? Ngerjain disana aja. Biar nggak ribet beresin buku."

Iya juga sih. Tapi ini pertama kali cowok masuk kamarnya. Guanlin yang sering kesini aja paling jauh nyampe ruang tv kalau main. Jinyoung cukup kaget waktu masuk kamar Jihoon. Karena ya.. pink semua. Boneka Kelinci, Hello Kitty sama Pokemon pink yang entah namanya apa itu numpuk di lemari kaca.

Sambil nurunin beberapa buku di karpet bulu samping kasur, Jinyoung langsung ngeluarin buku dari ransel. Tapi Jihoon paling nggak bisa nahan laper, apalagi dia belum makan dari pagi karena nggak _mood_. Dia nggak fokus ngerjain tugas dan akhirnya nyerah.

"Bae, mau turun bentar ya. Ambil makanan."

"Udah bisa natep gua sekarang?"

"Eh?"

Meski Jinyoung posisinya nunduk buat baca tugas di buku, dia tau Jihoon lagi bingung mau jawab apa. Cewek itu dehem terus berdiri, ninggalin dia sendirian. Jinyoung cuma senyum nyaris nggak kelihatan.

Sebenernya tugas mereka nggak susah, malah Jinyoung hampir tau semua jawabannya. Karena itu dia berdiri, ngedeketin papan diatas meja belajar sambil liat-liat kamar serba merah muda itu. Di papan itu banyak foto. Dia juga nggak ngerti kenapa senyum-senyum sendiri liat foto Jihoon masa kecil, abis lucu banget.

Dia ngalihin atensi ke foto Jihoon sewaktu sekolah dasar, SMP, terus SMA, foto-foto cheersnya, foto bareng tim basket, foto liburan sama selfie. Jinyoung sempet tertegun liat foto keluarga Park. Mereka harmonis banget, bikin iri.

Sewaktu Jinyoung liat foto-foto bagian kanan papan, mukanya langsung merah. Ada foto Jihoon pake baju olahraga, pakaian renang, baju musim dingin, dan masih banyak beberapa mode pakaian. Disampingnya ada selembar note. Disitu ditulis Jihoon jadi salah satu model Baek-C butik. Baek-C tertulis butik punya mamanya. Ada kata-kata ungkapan rasa seneng Jihoon sempet dapet tawaran model butik lain. Tapi nolak karena nggak dapet ijin mama.

Foto-foto itu bikin Jinyoung terpaku, apalagi yang pose pake baju renang. Jihoon duduk di tepi kolam, rambutnya basah, tatapannya itu.. Jihoon bukan cuma cantik, dia punya bakat ternyata. Jinyoung terkesima, pantes banyak yang suka.

"Bae,"

Jinyoung agak gelagapan waktu Jihoon udah berdiri di karpet, ada sepiring donat di tangannya. Jihoon senyam-senyum mergoking Jinyoung lagi liat-liat koleksi foto. Segimanapun malunya Jinyoung, cowok itu tetep dingin.

Mereka mulai ngerjain tugas lagi, lebih tepatnya sih Jinyoung yang ngerjain Jihoon yang ngeliatin. Tulisan cowok itu rapi, Jihoon makin suka sama Jinyoung. Tapi pas inget nih cowok punya Daehwi, Jihoon sedih lagi.

"Udah selesai."

"Apa?" Jihoon nyaris ngejatuhin donat ditangan.

"Kenapa? Ini tugas kuis, Ji."

"Tapi gue nggak ikut nulis."

"Satu orang yang nulis cukup." Jinyoung nutup buku, naruh sembarangan. Dia seenak diri rebahin badannya, jadiin paha Jihoon bantal.

"Eh Bae?"

"Gua ngantuk."

"Makan donat dulu nih." Kata Jihoon gugup. Saraf-sarafnya canggung tapi dia masih bisa naruh potongan donat ke piring.

"Nanti. Mau istirahatin mata bentar."

Jihoon cuma merhatiin Jinyoung yang udah nutup mata.

"Tadi beneran kakak lu?"

"Taehyung? Iya dia oppa gue."

"Beda ya."

Iyalah beda. Jihoon mah jaga imej, sementara Taehyung absurd.

"Hm. Biar gitu gue salut sama oppa. Dia udah megang cabang usaha papa dari SMA."

Jinyoung diem sebentar, sebelum gumam pujian. "Bagus deh."

"Sorry ya."

"Buat?"

"Soal oppa yang nyangka kita pacaran." Jihoon bisa ngeliat senyum tipis Jinyoung sebagai jawaban. Mulutnya ikut melengkung liat itu.

Nggak ada percakapan lagi diantara mereka. Jihoon masih natep wajah kecil yang kelihatan lelah itu sambil senyum pahit. Kenapa sikap Jinyoung jadi begini sewaktu dia punya Daehwi. Pemikiran itu terus muterin kepalanya sampe Jihoon denger dengkuran halus.

Jihoon masih inget pertama kali mereka ketemu. Sewaktu masa orientasi. Bae Jinyoung itu orang ganteng yang nggak pede yang pernah Jihoon liat. Bae Jinyoung si pemalu yang berani deketin Jihoon buat ngasih selembaran audisi _squad_ cheerleader Hanlim karena Jihoon nggak kebagian, karena Jinyoung yang nemu sisa lembaran jatuh dibawah meja tempat anak cheer promosi ke adik kelas.

Minhyun, ketua cheer saat itu bilang kuota udah abis. Dia bahkan nggak bisa sama sekali ngebantu karena udah diskusi soal kuota anggota baru sama pembina dan pelatih. Kecuali ada yang ngasih posisi itu ke Jihoon.

Jinyoung yang ngeliat Jihoon pengen nangis kayak anak ilang, dia yang nemu selembaran cheerleader jatuh ke bawah langsung ambil dan berani deketin Jihoon. Jinyoung paling sulit ketemu orang baru makanya suaranya kecil, terbata, cuma buat ngasih selembaran itu ke cewe aja dia rada gemeteran.

Tapi hal kecil itu bikin Jihoon terkesima. Karena Jinyoung Jihoon bisa masuk cheer. Karena Jinyoung Jihoon bisa ngembangin bakatnya di cheer bahkan jadi ketua _squad_ di angkatannya _._

Orang macam Bae Jinyoung udah dia duga susah buat temenan. Kebetulan mereka kebagian satu kelas. Waktu itu Jihoon nyoba deket meski Jinyoung orangnya dingin, irit bicara dan suka sendirian. Sebelum semuanya berubah sewaktu mereka naik kelas dua, Daehwi dateng. Duduk satu meja bareng Jinyoung yang selama ini jadi cita-cita buat Jihoon.

Jihoon pernah minta ijin buat satu meja, tapi Jinyoung nolak. Karena nggak mau bikin cowok itu nggak nyaman jadi dia satu meja bareng yang lain. Tapi Daehwi... dia cuma anak baru pindahan LA. Anak baru yang berhasil ngambil hati Jinyoung buat interaksi dikelas. Anak baru yang udah ngegaet peringkat satu. Anak baru yang suka belajar bareng Jinyoung di perpus meski Jinyoung masih suka belajar sendiri. Anak baru yang langsung masuk _squad_ cheer cuma gara-gara pinggulnya lentur, waktu itu kepemimpinan masih dijabat Minhyun sebelum diganti Jihoon.

Anak baru itu yang ngaku pacarnya Bae Jinyoung.

Dan Bae Jinyoung yang lagi tiduran di paha Jihoon bikin dia pengen nangis. Jinyoung masih tidur. Jihoon beraniin diri ngusap poni tipis di kening cowok itu. Omongan Daehwi nggak dapet dipercaya. Kalo Jinyoung emang pacar Daehwi, nggak mungkin seenaknya tiduran gini kan. Kecuali dia diem-diem playboy. _But don't think about this please_.

Jihoon nggak bisa biarin waktunya jadi kacau. Disini cuma ada mereka. _Whatever._ Jihoon puas-puasin ngusap rambut Jinyoung meski berkecamuk, meski masih gumam sama dirinya sendiri..

 _Jinyoung udah punya Daehwi. Jinyoung udah punya Daehwi._

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

Maaf lama update /ehe/ kayaknya makin rumit sekarang. Chap depan bakal diceritain flashback pertama kali winkdeep ketemu pas lagi mos.

Sebenernya pengen banget update cepet karena.. hwaa.. gabisa mupon dari moment winkdeep belakangan ini. Ucul bat si mereka duh. Tapi saya sibuk /huee/ makasih ya yang udah nunggu /peluk/ usahain minggu depan up.

Makasih juga yang review kemarin. Kalyan semangatkuuh~


	7. Chapter 7

_"_ _Maaf dek, form audisi anggota barunya abis." Minhyun kasian liat Jihoon ngos-ngosan lari dari ujung lapangan ke tempat promosi cheers. Padahal ini udah jam pulang dan angkatan baru mulai sekolah nanti senin._

 _"_ _Satu juga nggak ada ka?" Mana habis hari terakhir orientasi, tampilan udah mirip gembel ditambah nggak kebagian kesempatan audisi. Jihoon jadi lengkap menderita. Salahin senior cowok yang nyegat ngegoda dia tadi, seginipun Jihoon langsung lari hindarin mereka. Tapi tetep aja sial._

 _"_ _Kuota member beneran habis dek, sorry. Kamu telat sih."_

 _"_ _Yaelah suruh ikut audisi aja nggak apa-apa kali." Minhyun muterin mata males pas Daniel cs dateng. "Rugi loh. Tuh anak cantik, keliatannya juga aktif. Squad lu bakal maju nanti."_

 _Minhyun nggak terlalu dengerin anak-anak basket yang udah jadi kelas tiga, tapi Hyunbin yang seangkatan dilirik tajem. "Apa liat-liat? Mau ikut godain dia juga?" Mana bisa Minhyun biarin pacarnya jadi player kayak Daniel._

 _"_ _Eh, nggaklah yang. Sensi amat."_

 _Minhyun masa bodo. Dia minta maaf ke Jihoon yang keliatan pengen nangis, terus ngusir tim basket yang mau ngegoda tuh anak. Sebenernya sih dia nggak tega, tapi Minhyun bakal kena omel kalo masukin anggota gitu aja. Dia minta maaf sekali lagi lalu pergi sama temen-temen squad cheersnya._

 _Jihoon buang napas lesu. Dari kecil pernah liat perform cheerleader di tv, dia udah suka. Sewaktu SMP Jihoon berhasil ikut squad, karena itu mau ikut lagi. Jihoon suka ekskul ini. Jihoon seneng liat orang jadi semangat karena cheerios._

 _Jihoon mutusin nyari siswa baru yang sekiranya dari look dia jago dance dan tertarik sama cheer. Jihoon bahkan rela bayar berapapun demi selembar form audisi. But gosh.. cheers banyak peminat. Dia nggak dapet apa-apa dari satu jam nyari orang yang rela kasih form itu._

 _Tiba-tiba ada tangan yang ngulurin selembaran audisi bikin Jihoon ngangkat kepala ngeliat siapa yang ngasih. Matanya binar karena kaget. Ada cowok yang malu-malu pake muka dingin nyamperin dia. Cowok itu juga sama tampilannya. Mereka sama-sama angkatan baru yang selesai di orientasi._

 _"_ _G-gue tadi nemu ini dikolong meja." Katanya sambil nunjuk tempat squad cheerleader promosi tadi. "Kayaknya lo butuh."_

 _"_ _Hwaaa.." Jihoon nangis beneran. Lebay emang. Berasa mau mati kalo nggak ikut cheer dikehidupan SMAnya. "Thanks banget ya. Hiks.."_

 _"_ _Yaudah, gue duluan."_

 _Jihoon sibuk memuja selembaran audisi itu sambil jingkrak-jingkrak. Baru sadar kalo cowok tadi udah ninggalin dia. "Eh, bentar. Nama lo siapa?" Dia teriak, lambai-lambai sampe cowok tadi balik badan._

 _"_ _Bae Jinyoung."_

 _Jihoon cekikikan sendiri. Lucu banget sih tuh cowok malu-malu gitu._

* * *

 **Cheers Luv**

 **By twowyyy**

 **[Jinyoung x Jihoon] with! [Guanlin x Seonho]**

 **slight! [Samuel x Daehwi] [Woojin x Hyungseob]**

 **GS for Uke! AU! Typo! Non baku!**

 **School life! Drama! Dont Like Dont Read!**

* * *

Objek pertama yang Jinyoung liat waktu bangun adalah muka tidur Jihoon. Cewek itu tidur nyender ke sisi ranjang sementara Jinyoung bangun dari paha Jihoon. Jinyoung beraniin diri ngangkat badan Jihoon, mindahin ke kasur biar tidurnya nyaman. Jinyoung tanpa sadar ngusap kepala Jihoon sebelum narik selimut sampe pinggang.

Sewaktu dia beresin buku-buku di karpet, pintu kamar tiba-tiba dibuka sama Taehyung. "Udah balik ka?" Jinyoung nyapa sambil naruh buku ke meja belajar Jihoon.

"Gue nggak ngerjain tugas, cuma boongan." Taehyung ketawa sendiri. "Eh, Jihoon tidur? Lah dikira gua tinggalin kalian beneran ngesex."

Muka Jinyoung merah. Jihoon sama abangnya beda banget emang. "Pacaran aja enggak, ka."

Taehyung jalan bareng Jinyoung nurunin tangga sambil ketawa. "Halah nggak usah bohong."

"Serius."

"Gua bisa liat kalo lu suka sama adek gua."

Jinyoung diem, ngusap tengkuknya yang nggak gatal terus senyum tipis. "Gue pulang dulu, ka. Kalau Jihoon bangun bilangin makasih." _Karena udah jagain gue tidur sampe ketiduran._

.

.

"Bang, malem pada ke club lagi nggak?" Guanlin ngedengus kasar dapet jawaban yang nggak pengen dia denger di telepon. "Kalo gitu bisa bantuin gua?"

Oke, rencana kali ini nggak boleh nggak dapet hasil. Dongho udah telepon orang dalem di club buat ijinin Guanlin masuk. Guanlin nggak pengen mabok-mabokan disini, cuma mau mastiin cewek mirip Seonho yang dia liat kemaren.

Matanya yang tajam natep teliti pelayan-pelayan club, udah berasa jadi psikopat. Semuanya cantik, seksi, sampe Guanlin pusing nyari. Baru aja nyalain rokok, beruntung matanya udah nangkep si pelayan mirip Seonho yang lagi jalan ke ruang VIP. Guanlin lempar rokoknya ke asbak terus lari ngejar tuh cewek.

Demi koleksi video bokep punya Woojin, cewek itu mirip Seonho. Rambut item panjang, pake poni. Guanlin hampir keselek ludahnya sendiri sewaktu ngikutin tuh pelayan diem-diem yang masuk ke salah satu ruang. Dia ngintip dari celah pintu. Pelayan itu naruh minuman ke meja lalu langsung di tarik ke pelukan om om yang duduk di sofa. Bukan om om juga sih. Masih muda, ganteng, dari setelan jasnya kayaknya pengusaha. Ini mah pemuda, bukan om om.

Si pelayan mirip Seonho cuma diem dirangkul mesra, bahkan bales meluk tuh pengusaha muda sambil ngasih senyum. Bikin rahang Guanlin keras, tangannya siap nonjok muka pengusaha itu sampe blur.

Guanlin narik kerah seragam pelayan cowok yang kebetulan lewat biar ikutan ngintip. "Siapa tuh orang?"

"Ya-yang mana tuan?" Tanya si pelayan takut-takut. "Itu pelanggan setia kami, tuan Ha Minho. Sekarang dia salah satu pengusaha yang punya saham di club—"

"Gua nggak nanya si bangsat itu, bego. Tuh pelayan yang di peluk-peluk siapa?"

"Oh, itu si Hoho. Dia udah jadi kesayangan tuan Ha buat layanin."

"Lo bilang Hoho?" Dahi Guanlin ngerut marah. "Layanin?"

"T-tuan, lepasin baju saya. Saya kecekik ini."

Guanlin ngelepas kasar kerah pelayan tadi, ngebiarin tuh orang pergi ketakutan. "Jadi," Gumam Guanlin sambil senyum miring. "namanya Hoho ya?"

.

.

 _One two three and four, Hanlim the best cheer on the floor!_

 _Five six seven eight, we own the great spirit in this age!_

 _Cheer! Cheer! Cheer! Cheer! We cheer for you here!_

 _H-H-H-H-H20! C-C-C-C-Cheerleaders!_

 _Go Go Hanlim—_

"Aaaaa!"

"Jihoon!"

Tim basket yang lagi istirahat posisinya deket _squad_ cheers yang lagi pada latihan, spontan Guanlin lari ngedeket sewaktu Jihoon hilang keseimbangan pas lagi _stunt_. Jihoon berdiri paling atas ketika mereka latihan posisi piramid. Ada dua lapis orang berdiri menyangga di tambah Jihoon paling atas diantara _flyer_ lain. Bayangin aja gimana bahayanya itu.

Anak-anak cewek kebanyakan shock, sibuk jerit-jerit. Ampun deh nih ciwi-ciwi. Nggak ada yang spontan nangkep Jihoon jadi Guanlin yang gerak. _Well,_ sebenernya Jihoon bisa kok mendarat sempurna meski tahu ia bakal jatoh. Tapi Guanlin malah ngalangin.

"Lo nggak apa-apa?"

"Nggak apa-apa. _Thanks_." Jihoon jawab sambil ngeringis pas Guanlin ngedudukin dia di pinggir lapang. Hari ini basket dijadwal latihan bareng cheers. Meski gitu Guanlin tau ada yang nggak beres sama pergelangan kaki Jihoon.

"Gue tadi liat Jihoon _stretching_ bentaran doang." Hyungseob nyaut sebelum dia lari ke tempat dimana botol minuman _squad_ dikumpulin, haus banget.

" _What the?_ Mana ada cheerleader nggak ngelakuin _stretching_."

"Sebentar doang ka." Jihoon ngebela dirinya sendiri waktu Minhyun melototin dia.

"Sebentar sama nggak _stretching_ itu sama aja, _idiot_." Minhyun ngebuang napas, dari awal dia nggak setuju sama ide free pemanasan. Mana hari ini pelatih lagi ijin. Mereka ngelakuin pemanasan dan ngitung masing-masing biar leluasa. Goblok atau bagus sih ide Jihoon yang ini? Kan gini akibatnya. Jihoon sendiri yang celaka karena pemanasan otot yang kurang.

"Gimana sih kalian, _bases_ pada lemot gitu. Bukannya tolongin sibuk treak-treak." Hyunbin sewot ke _squad_. Mukanya langsung bete sewaktu dilemparin pom-pom secara keroyokan. Kalau dia bikin _squad_ cheers kesel sekali lagi, bakal kena _high-kick_ sama mereka. Di jamin.

"Woy nyalahin gua lu?" Iyalah bagian _base_ pada protes. Haknyeon ngusap mukanya liat Euiwoong murka. Nih ciwi badan kecil tapi galak. Dia buru-buru nenangin pacarnya, takut di karungin Hyunbin.

"Guanlin lebay banget sih! Kita teriak karna panik, tapi kita sigap kok. Ka Hyunbin juga main nuduh aja!"

"Kalo nggak sigap nggak bakal jadi cheers kita-kita elah!"

"Si Guanlin nggak liat apa latihan aja diatas matras. Lo-nya aja yang nyerebet Jihoon duluan. Sok jadi pahlawan lu. Dasar tiang!"

Guanlin baru nyadar beberapa matras didempet ngebentuk jadi luas, pantes tadi nginjek empuk-empuk. Dia ngusap belakang rambutnya karena ngerasa bersalah sama tim _base_ yang protes kayak ibu-ibu demo.

"Bilang aja mau modusin Jihoon."

"Hehe." Guanlin nyengir.

"Si anying malah cengengesan." Hyunbin jadi ikut kesel.

Anak-anak basket pada ngedeketin, nanya keadaan Jihoon. Disitu Daehwi ngelirik sinis Samuel yang nyoba megang kaki Jihoon waktu pelatih basket bantu ngobatin.

"Udah gue bilang jangan sampe luka." Guanlin nenangin Jihoon yang ngeringis sakit. Dia cengengesan lagi ketika yang lain gumam 'ciee..'

"Kapan ya gue di cie-ciein sama lu, Seob."

Hyungseob kaget tiba-tiba si Woojin udah berdiri di deket dia. "Oh, mau juga?"

"Iyalah."

"Cieee." Kata Hyungseob bikin Woojin nepuk jidatnya.

"Bukan itu maksud gue elah."

"Katanya mau di ciein sama gue. Nih gue udah ciein elu."

"Maksud gue kita berdua yang di ciein." _Untung cantik duh._

"Woojin."

Woojin cukup kaget ada yang megang pundaknya dari belakang.

"Eh, Jinyoung. Ada apa, bro?" Dia nggak nyangka aja temen sekelasnya yang pendiem itu nyamperin ke tempat latihan.

"Lu tau Jihoon?"

"Nyariin Jihoon? Tuh anak keseleo kayaknya." Woojin nunjuk kerumunan yang pada liatin Jihoon di obati. Padahal apa yang seru.

"Serius lo?"

Woojin bengong sewaktu Jinyoung lari ngedeket anak-anak basket sama cheer yang lagi kumpul kayak laler.

"Eh, Bae?" Jihoon langsung senyum tiba-tiba ada Jinyoung yang ngedesak pengen liat. Yakin banget sempet liat khawatir di muka Jinyoung sebelum cowok itu berubah dingin pas sadar Guanlin lagi rangkul pundaknya. Padahal kakinya nggak parah-parah banget. "Kenapa?"

"Nih."

Jihoon ngeraih buku yang Jinyoung kasih.

"Buku tugas di lu aja. Besok gua nggak masuk sekolah soalnya. Gua cabut."

Abis itu Jinyoung langsung pergi. Jihoon bengong. Nggak nyadar jadi tontonan anak-anak yang lain, berasa liat drama. Guanlin yang ngeliatin Jihoon, Jihoon yang ngeliatin Jinyoung pergi, Daehwi juga ikut ngeliatin Jinyoung, bikin Samuel curiga dan alihin atensinya ke Daehwi.

Mereka nggak tau aja dari seberang lapang ada Seonho yang terus merhatiin.

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

Baper sendiri saya juga sama si Guan, ke Jiun ngegas ke Seonho juga /hue/lah?/

Saya usahain cepet update. Karena belakangan ini yang baca berkurang, makasih bat buat yang masih nunggu ceritanya /pelukcium/ terhura /ehe/

Yang belum ngerti istilah cheer read this ya!

 _Base_ : Orang di posisi ini punya daya tahan paling kuat karena buat nopang yang lain.

 _Flyer_ : (disini Jiun posisi flyer) Harus punya keberanian, mental dan percaya diri yang bagus. Kaki yang stabil juga penting apalagi keahlian _gymnast_ atau kelenturan otot. Jadi flyer semacam 'dilempar-tangkep' gitu. Nah.. kegiatan ini yang dinamain _stunt_.

Masih banyak istilah cheer lain yang bakal dijelasin selama _squad_ Jiun nongol ya /hehe/


	8. Chapter 8

"Tadi harusnya Taehyung aja yang dateng ke acara ini duh."

"Emang kenapa, pa?"

"Sekarang pimpinan perusahaan muda-muda, ma. Papa jadi minder. Barusan ketemu pengusaha muda yang baru dateng dari Seoul. Anaknya juga masih sekolah, nggak jauh dari Jihoon kayaknya."

Baekhyun cekikikan sambil bantu ngelepas dasi di kemeja Chanyeol. "Papa juga masih muda kok. Taehyung aja udah disuruh belajar bisnis kan waktu sekolah."

"Anak tadi jauh muda lho, ma. Satu hari doang disini, besok terbang ke Seoul lagi buat sekolah."

"Siapa sih dia?"

"Tertutup gitu orangnya. Masuk ke perusahaannya aja susah, ini menurut gosip. Orang-orang pada manggil tuan muda Bae."

"Boleh tuh kita jodohin sama Jihoon."

Chanyeol ngajak Baekhyun ke balkon kamar hotel, dia ketawa sebentar. "Udah papa bilang masuk ke perusahaannya susah, malah mikir jodoh-jodohan."

"Anak mama imut gitu nggak bakal ada yang nolak."

"Iya iya. Kalo sore jalan-jalan beliin sepatu warna pink. Ntar ngamuk tuh anak mama."

"Anak papa juga idih."

* * *

 **Cheers Luv**

 **By twowyyy**

 **[Jinyoung x Jihoon] with! [Guanlin x Seonho]**

 **slight! [Samuel x Daehwi] [Woojin x Hyungseob]**

 **GS for Uke! AU! Typo! Non baku!**

 **School life! Drama! Dont Like Dont Read!**

* * *

"Oppa,"

" _What?_ "

"Baejin langsung pulang?"

"Dari kemarin nanya itu terus panas nih kuping gue. Udah oppa bilangin si Jinyoung langsung cabut, elunya tidur, dodol."

Jihoon cemberut, ganti channel tv di depannya yang nayangin perform idol. "Kok gue bisa ketiduran ya."

"Emang tadinya ngapain?"

"Ngerjain tugas."

"Rajin banget adek gua ngerjain tugas malah tidur."

"Ih, tugas udah selesai. Baejin duluan yang tidur." Jihoon cemberut lagi pas Taehyung ngerebut remote, ganti tayangan sepak bola. "Yang mindahin gue ke kasur siapa? Tadinya tidur di karpet."

"Ya Jinyoung kali. Gua dateng lu udah selimutan kayak bayi."

"Tadi Baejin malah nggak masuk sekolah. Dia kemana ya. Nanya ke pak Jaehwan sih cuma ijin doang nggak ada keterangan."

"Ji, lu curhat?"

"OPPA NYEBELIN SUMPAH!"

"Ngambekan ih." Taehyung ketawa sebentar sebelum ngelirik salah satu pergelangan kaki Jihoon yang di balut kasa perban. "Kaki lo kenapa?"

"Keseleo."

"Atraksi mulu sih lo."

Jihoon nggak jawab, sekarang asik main instagram.

"Keluar yuk ah, bete."

"Kemana?"

"Ngapel ke rumah Jungkook."

"Ogah, jadi obat nyamuk nanti." Jihoon berenti main ponsel sebelum matiin tv. "Oppa kan disuruh jagain gue. Atau gue lapor papa nih."

"Nih bocah judes amat. Nggak bakal gua cuekin deh, paling lo sama Jungkook yang asik sendiri. Dia kan waktu SMA ikut Cheers juga."

"Seriusan?"

"Hm." Taehyung muter mata males sewaktu Jihoon semangat. "Ikut nggak?"

"Gendong."

"Adek gua baik banget minta gendong. Cus, buru."

Jihoon nyengir sewaktu Taehyung jongkok di depannya. Sambil ngelingkarin tangan ke leher oppanya, dia gumam. "Kaki gue sakit, oppa. Pengertian dikit lah."

"Iya bawel."

.

.

"Bunda, aku pulang." Jinyoung berlutut di depan wanita yang duduk di kursi roda. Meski wanita itu tatepannya kosong.. meski wanita itu nggak bisa ngeliat dunia lagi, nggak bisa jalan lagi, Jinyoung nggak pernah ngira dia punya ibu yang cantik. Dia ngasih isyarat ke bibi Yoon, pelayan rumah sekaligus pengurus ibunya, buat ngasih waktu mereka berdua.

"Young-ah, kamu langsung ke rumah?"

"Iya bun, dari bandara langsung pulang, nggak ke kantor dulu. Sekretaris bisa handle urusan di Manhattan tadi kok." Jinyoung senyum sewaktu tangan ibunya raba-raba mukanya pelan sebelum nangkup pipi.

"Anak bunda udah besar ya. Mulai berani bulak-balik luar negeri. Udah punya pacar kan sekarang?"

Jinyoung ketawa pelan. "Nggak. Aku nggak mau kena masalah."

Seketika senyum ibunya hilang, "Young-ah, kalo yang kamu kuatirin itu soal Ayah kamu, nggak perlu takut. Dia nggak bakal tau kita masih hidup. Ayah kamu emang gila, tapi kamu nggak harus batasin diri, sayang."

Jinyoung inget sewaktu masih usia sepuluh tahun, pertama kali ibunya cerita bahwa dia di tuduh anak dari pria lain sama ayahnya sendiri. Jinyoung padahal masih di kandungan. Saat itu Luhan, ibunya minta tolong Kim Jongin, sahabat suaminya sekaligus rekan kerja yang kebetulan dateng ke rumah karena keperluan ngambil suatu dokumen.

Luhan minta tolong Jongin buat ngambil cincin kawin yang jatuh di saluran air. Karena disekitar lantai itu licin Luhan sempet jatuh, Jongin niat nolong tapi ikut terpeleset dan nindih Luhan. Kejadian itu kepergok Oh Sehun, suami Luhan dan ayah biologis Jinyoung.

Sehun tadinya emang merintah Jongin dateng ke rumah buat ngambil dokumen mereka, tapi dia kelupaan sesuatu karena dokumen di simpen disuatu tempat, cuma Sehun yang tau passwordnya. Luhan yang hari itu mau bilang ke Sehun kalau dia hamil, suaminya malah nggak percaya dan nuduh yang bukan-bukan.

Sehun itu orang yang berbahaya, dominan, keras kepala, berkuasa dan terobsesi sama Luhan. Sehun nggak ragu buat bunuh Luhan karena kesalah pahaman ini. Iya, sampai segitunya. Bahkan Kim Jongin tewas karena Sehun mencelakai pria itu. Sehun udah bikin Luhan cacat dan buta di masa-masa dia hamil Jinyoung.

Luhan beruntung masih bisa hidup. Luhan beruntung masih mampu besarin Jinyoung sendirian. Anak itu hebat. Anak itu udah bisa megang perusahaan mendiang orang tua Luhan dari usia lima belas. Itu kenapa Jinyoung kelihatan lelah banget. Bagi waktu buat sekolah dan kerja emang nggak gampang.

Luhan beruntung punya Jinyoung. Mungkin hidup mereka emang nggak bebas. Sehun harusnya membusuk di penjara, tapi pria itu hebat, polisi nggak bisa nemuin jejaknya. Luhan sampai detik ini masih sembunyi dari Sehun. Bahkan dia ngaku identitas nama Xiao dan ngasih Jinyoung marga Bae. Itu semua Luhan lakuin buat sembunyi.

Sehun masih nggak terima salah paham dimasa lalu yang bikin otaknya rusak. Sehun masih nggak percaya kebenaran karena terlalu sakit hati sama salah paham sialan itu. Kalo sampe pria itu tau Luhan masih hidup, Sehun bakal nguntit mereka dan nggak segan bunuh Jinyoung juga. Luhan nggak tau gimana lagi bikin Sehun percaya, karena itu dia harus nutup diri dari dunia luar.

"Jinyoung, nggak apa-apa kalo kamu punya pacar." Nggak ada ibu yang nggak pengen anaknya bahagia, Luhan nyesel udah cerita soal Sehun ke Jinyoung yang bikin hidup mereka di bawah ancaman, meski itu emang bener. Tapi Jinyoung yang dulu terus nanya siapa ayahnya bikin Luhan nggak tega. "Jangan ragu, jangan takut, nak."

Jinyoung ngeraih tangan ibunya, ngusap jari lentik Luhan. "Bun, kalo suatu hari keberadaan kita ketauan ayah, aku nggak bakal biarin dia nyakitin bunda atau orang-orang disekitar Jinyoung. Bunda bilang ayah itu 'sakit' kan? Aku cuma kuatir dia juga bakal celakain—"

"Pacar kamu? Temen-temen kamu?"

"Bun, aku nggak punya pacar."

"Tunggu." Luhan bales megang tangan Jinyoung. "Jangan bilang kalo kamu juga nggak punya temen karena terlalu takut?"

"Temen ada, tapi aku jaga jarak."

"Kamu cuma nggak punya pacar kan? Nggak mungkin. Anak bunda ganteng pasti banyak yang suka."

Jinyoung sempet tertegun, karena disaat situasi serius Luhan masih bisa ketawa godain dia. Luhan bahkan nggak pernah tau muka Jinyoung gimana tapi wanita tegar itu selalu muji.

"Kamu udah gede. Seenggaknya pasti ada orang yang disuka. Ayo ngaku sama bunda."

Akhirnya Jinyoung nyerah, dia buang napas lalu senyum. "Iya, ada."

"Tuh kan.. siapa? Cantik kan anaknya? Siapa? Siapa?"

"Iya, cantik." Kata Jinyoung, suaranya merendah. "Dia _leader_ nya di ekskul Cheerleader."

"Wah... keren." Luhan ngusap bahu Jinyoung semangat. "Young-ah, jangan takut punya pacar. Kita aman dari ayah kamu, bunda jamin. Kita udah sembunyi bertahun-tahun, dia mungkin udah lupa sama bunda. Jangan kuatir lagi, kamu harus dapetin anak itu oke?"

"Bunda, tapi—"

"Ah akhirnya anak bunda punya pacar. Kapten Cheers lagi."

Jinyoung ketawa ringan, dia bakal lakuin apapun asal Luhan senyum. "Belum jadian, bun."

"Tapi janji harus jadian ya."

.

.

"Besok jam sembilan malem." Guanlin senyum miring sewaktu dia berhasil pesen ruang VIP di klub itu. "Gua mau yang nganterin minum yang namanya Hoho."

"Maaf, tuan. Untuk besok ada customer yang sudah booking Hoho. Kami bisa memberi penawaran pelayan kami yang lain—"

"Harus Hoho!"

"Maaf, tuan—"

Guanlin ngedecak keras. "Siapa sih tuh orang, hah?"

Pegawai cewek dibalik meja bar itu ngecek komputernya sebelum natep Guanlin takut-takut. "Disini tertulis tuan Ha Minho."

Sambil ngeluarin dompet, Guanlin ngumpat kasar. "Biasanya si bangsat bayar berapa nyewa Hoho? Persetan dia punya saham. Gua bisa bayar lima kali lipat. Club malem ini bakal lebih untung. " Dia nyodorin _black card_. "Besok malem jam sembilan. Hoho harus ada di kamar pesenan gua, ngerti?"

Abis itu Guanlin pergi, gabung lagi sama Dongho, Daniel, Jonghyun yang nunggu di tempat biasa mereka duduk.

"Kampret gua kalah sama Guanlin." Dongho ngeraih rokoknya. "Dia udah mau maen sama cewek padahal masih bocah."

"Beda anak orang kaya mah." Jonghyun ngeledek. "Terus gimana si Jihoon?"

"Nyerah gua." Kemarin Guanlin baru paham, mulai ngerti sama raut muka Jihoon sewaktu Bae Jinyoung pergi selepas ngasih buku. "Jihoon beneran suka sama orang lain kayaknya. Tapi kali ini gua nggak boleh mundur dapetin Hoho." _Atau.. Seonho. Tapi nggak ngaku_.

"Eh hati-hati lo entar."

"Kenapa emang bang?"

"Main aman, bego." Sambil nepuk punggung Guanlin, Daniel nyaut. "Awas anak orang hamil."

"Anjir lupa. Bang, beli kondom dimana?"

"Pait pait. Inget Lin masih sekolah."

.

.

Latihan kali ini sampe sore nyaris malem, dan paling nyebelin adalah tiba-tiba hujan. Karena dijadwal latihan bareng tim basket lagi, Jihoon heran liat Guanlin langsung lari ke mobilnya dan ngegas pulang. Iya, tanpa ngajak Jihoon pulang bareng kayak biasa.

"Ji, lo sama Guanlin nggak kenapa-napa? Tumben dia pulang buru-buru gitu."

Jihoon ngehela napas sewaktu Minhyun nanya. "Kakak masih percaya gosip kapten basket sama kapten cheers pacaran? Basi tauk."

"Sensi banget sih, _darling_. Tau kok kalian sahabatan doang. Yaudah hati-hati pulangnya, gue sama Hyunbin duluan ya."

Jihoon ngangguk lalu merhatiin _squad_ cheers dan tim basket yang berhamburan pulang. Dia liat mobil Hyunbin yang keluar gedung sekolah, terus Haknyeon yang boncengan _so sweet_ sama Euiwoong naik motor _sport_ item, apalagi Ung imut banget pake jas ujan gambar kartun babi. Terus ada Samuel yang kebetulan bawa mobil kelihatan lagi bujuk temen—uhm—Daehwi buat pulang bareng. Dan yang lain nunggu jemputan atau bawa kendaraan sendiri.

Nggak lama ujan mulai reda. Jihoon jalan bareng Hyungseob keluar gedung. Hyungseob mau pulang naik bus, jadi Jihoon ngikut. Tapi sewaktu di depan gerbang Woojin dengan skuter jadul, warna biru, knalpot cempreng, hidup lagi, dia nyapa mereka, lebih tepatnya sih matanya lurus ke Hyungseob.

"Eh eneng eneng cantik, pulang naek apa?" Woojin nyengir lebar. Diantara tampilannya sekarang, cuma kaos jersey basket dan gingsulnya yang kelihatan keren. "Pulang bareng yuk?"

Karena Woojin sering curhat soal Hyungseob ke Jihoon sewaktu kelas dance, Jihoon mulai merasa ada sinyal kalau dia bakal pulang sendirian. Mana Taehyung lagi ngurus laporan, Jihoon nggak mungkin minta jemput oppanya. Woojin itu naksir berat sama Hyungseob, jadi nggak tega kalo minta Hyungseob tetep pulang naik bus.

"Lo ngajak siapa nih?"

"Yang mau aja. Kalo bisa sih Hyungseob yang bonceng."

"Bilang kalo mau berdua." Jihoon natep Woojin sinis sebelum noleh ke Hyungseob. "Seob, Woojin tuh naksir lo. Notice sana."

"Eh anjir Jihoon kalo ngomong suka bener!" Woojin sewot. _But.._ ini sewot macam apa?

Hyungseob malah ketawa malu-malu, lalu merhatiin motor jadul Woojin. Yang lain pake mobil, motor keren, lah ini...

Tapi Hyungseob bukan tipe yang mandang orang dari tampilan. Malah dia lebih peduliin Jihoon. "Jihoon gimana? Nggak mungkin vespa lo muat tiga orang."

"Lo ikut gingsul aja. Gua sendiri bisa kok." Jihoon jawab nggak rela. Bukan apa-apa, dia masih takut pulang sendirian. "Puas lo, jin?"

"Makasih banget, Ji. Puas gue."

Jihoon cuma dehem sewaktu Hyungseob minta dia buat hati-hati sebelum naik ke motor Woojin. Tapi _shit_... kok mereka lebih _so sweet_ daripada yang pulang naik mobil atau motor gede. Tanpa sadar Jihoon senyum liatin mereka pulang bareng, lalu lanjut jalan ke halte.

Hujan tiba-tiba deras lagi, Jihoon lari neduh di halte meski kakinya masih sedikit sakit. Sewaktu rapihin rambut cokelat madunya, dia kaget karena cowok yang pake seragam Hanlim duduk di pojok itu Bae Jinyoung. Jihoon pikir siapa.

"Bae?"

Jinyoung yang nunduk karena lagi baca buku ngangkat kepala, agak kaget liat Jihoon.

"Kok masih disini?"

"Kemarin nggak sekolah, jadi ketinggalan pelajaran." Jawabnya sambil masukin buku ke tas. "Habis belajar di perpus tapi pulang malah kejebak ujan."

Jihoon senyum, Jinyoung mulai bicara panjang sekarang. Jinyoung ini terlalu mandiri atau apa, dikelas bahkan nggak minta bantuan temen buat pinjem catatan. Sewaktu dia duduk di sebelah cowok itu, Jihoon jadi keinget Daehwi yang tadi pulang bareng Samuel. "Nanti liat catetan gue aja. Emm, gue boleh nanya _something_?"

" _Thanks,_ Ji. _Sure_."

"Gue pikir lo lagi nunggu pacar latihan cheers?"

"Pacar?"

"Daehwi, _i mean_."

"Maksud lo?"

Jihoon ngerutin dahi, berasa bingung sendiri. "Bukannya lo pacar Daehwi?" Makin bingung sewaktu Jinyoung malah ketawa. Tapi Jihoon melongo, cara Jinyoung ketawa itu manis tapi tampan. " _I like your smile_." Dia gumam tiba-tiba.

"Apa?"

"Eh, nggak.. bukan apa-apa."

"Kok bisa nyangka gue pacar Daehwi?"

Jihoon masih inget banget muka cemburu Daehwi soal jaket varsity itu. "Lo kan pernah pinjemin gue jaket, Daehwi bilang jaket itu punya cowoknya."

Kali ini Jinyoung ketawa lagi. Sekali lagi Jinyoung ketawa, Jihoon beneran mau _melting_.

"Itu jaket Samuel, ketinggalan waktu les."

Ekspresi Jihoon yang melotot kaget itu bikin Jinyoung ketawa lagi, tapi lebih pelan. "Ja-jadi gosip mereka pacaran bener?"

"Nggak tau juga sih."

"Ish, Daehwi kok ngaku-ngaku pacar—aaa!"

Omongan Jihoon kepotong sama suara petir, dia kaget bukan cuma karena petir itu.. tapi juga soal Jinyoung yang ngelingkarin tangan ke bahunya, ngedekap Jihoon.

Jinyoung natep Jihoon lama, sebelum narik tanganya pelan buat lepasin, tapi Jihoon cepet nahan. Bukan karena genit atau nyabe kayak mamanya dulu, dia bener-bener suka Jinyoung sampe berasa sesek napas, jadi Jihoon diem sambil ngejatuhin tubuhnya ke dekapan Jinyoung.

Jihoon bisa ngerasain perlakuan tulus Jinyoung sewaktu dia sedikit ketakutan tiap denger suara petir. Apalagi mereka cuma berdua di halte dan situasi sepi karena hujan deras.

Jihoon penasaran, pengen dengan egois tau apa yang Jinyoung pikirin ketika cowok itu tiba-tiba ngangkat sebelah tangan. Telapaknya nangkup pipi tembam Jihoon yang merah, jemarinya mulai ngelus pelan. Untuk sekarang Jihoon nggak bisa nahan sama jarak mereka.

Karena itu dia nutup mata selagi hidung mereka mulai saling nyentuh.

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

Guan mau ngapain.../ehe/ Ucup yang nyabe udah biasa, pengen buat gingsul yang ngejar-ngejar/wkwk/

Thanks yang review kemarin, meski nggak bales tapi saya baca dan jujur mood jadi naik /pelukcium/

See u :)))


	9. Chapter 9

Jinyoung ngusap pipi Jihoon pelan, sebelum sedikit menggeser kepala cewek itu lembut ke samping, di kejauhan dia liat pria tinggi yang terus merhatiin mereka. Pria itu berdiri dibawah pohon, Jinyoung bisa ngerasain tatepannya yang tajem, tampilan serba item dan muka datar. Spontan Jinyoung nilai pria itu emang lagi merhatiin mereka. Beberapa pemikiran negatif muterin kepala Jinyoung. Selama ini yang dia takutin bakal ada.

Oh Sehun... Jinyoung cemas kalo pria itu Oh Sehun. Bukan karena takut, tapi Jinyoung lagi sama Jihoon. Persetan pria itu Sehun atau bukan, dia alihin atensi ke Jihoon dan sempet bingung kenapa cewek itu nutup mata. Dari posisi mereka sekarang, Jinyoung kaget karena nggak sadar nyaris nyium Jihoon.

"Ji,"

"Ya?" _Ini jadi nggak sih kissingnya?_ Jihoon masih merem.

"Kita pergi sekarang."

Spontan Jihoon buka mata, keningnya ngerut. Wajahnya merah dan malu sempet mikir mereka bakal ciuman. "T-tapi masih ujan."

"Masa bodo. Ayo!"

Jihoon cuma pasrah sewaktu tangannya ditarik Jinyoung, nggak ngerti kenapa mereka musti lari sambil ujan-ujanan.

* * *

 **Cheers Luv**

 **By twowyyy**

 **[Jinyoung x Jihoon] with! [Guanlin x Seonho]**

 **slight! [Samuel x Daehwi] [Woojin x Hyungseob]**

 **GS for Uke! AU! Typo! Non baku!**

 **School life! Drama! Dont Like Dont Read!**

* * *

"Nggak perlu kerja lagi sih, Ho. Kaka kan udah sembuh, udah mau ngundurin diri juga."

Seonho lagi siap-siap berangkat kerja, dia senyum ke Kenta, tetangga apartemen perantau dari jepang sekaligus udah berasa kakak sendiri. Kenta kerja di klub malem, dia sempet sakit selama seminggu. Selepas negosiasi sama bos klub, dia minta Seonho buat gantiin shiftnya supaya nggak potong gaji. Sekarang Kenta mau ngunduruin diri karena Sanggyun, pacarnya, mau nikahin dia bulan depan.

"Nggak apa-apa ka, Seonho seneng kok sekaligus nambah-nambah uang jajan. Tau sendiri aku makan lima kali sehari. Apalagi sekarang ketemu ka Minho, dia baik banget beliin sepatu, tas, baju.. banyak deh."

"Minho?"

"Iya tau, udah kayak kaka sendiri."

"Kamu tuh kebanyakan kaka ya." Kenta nyubit pipi Seonho gemes. "Kerjanya sehari lagi kan? Abis itu kamu langsung pindah kerja part time di kafe deket sini. Lagian masih sekolah, jangan kelamaan disitu."

"Iya dong. Makanya ini hari terakhir aku ketemu ka Minho." Sambil pake jaket gambar kartun anak ayam, Seonho buang napas. "Orang tua aku di luar kota. Aku pengen mandiri kayak ka Kenta dan nggak nyusahin mereka. Aku beruntung ketemu ka Minho. Yah.. mesti aku lagi kena masalah sih sebenernya."

"Masalah apa?"

"Ada kaka kelas yang tau aku kerja paruh waktu di klub malem."

"Serius, Ho?"

Seonho ngangguk lemes. "Duh.. manaan aku tuh naksir dia waktu MOS. Tapi nggak pernah nunjukin kalo aku suka sama dia, nggak kayak cewek lain. Tapi... aahh.. siapa sih yang nggak suka sama kapten basket di sekolah. Huhuhu..."

Kenta ketawa, nyaris mau guling-gulingan di kasur Seonho. "Uluh sini peluk dulu anak piyik kaka."

.

.

Jihoon nyampe dirumah setelah di tarik lari-lari sama Jinyoung. Baju mereka basah, kaki Jihoon gemeteran apalagi bekas keseleo kemarin masih kerasa. Jihoon mau nangis, kakinya sakit banget tapi dia jaga imej.

"Maaf."

Jihoon ngalihin atensinya ke Jinyoung. Entah kenapa muka basah cowok itu kelihatan seksi. Apalagi sewaktu Jinyoung ngacak rambut depannya.

"Gue tiba-tiba ngajak lo lari."

"I-iya nggak apa-apa. Gue—"

"Ji," Jinyoung maju ngedeket Jihoon, bikin cewek itu kikuk. "Suara lo serak. Dingin ya?"

"Nggak apa-apa kok. Sekarang masuk yuk, masih ujan. Nanti lo pake baju Taehyung aja, masih banyak di dalem." Sehabis peres kaos latihan H2O-nya, Jihoon buka pintu rumah. Dia nyaris aja jatuh kalo Jinyoung nggak nahan lengannya.

"Lo kenapa jalan pincang gitu?"

"Sebenernya gue, em.. cedera sedikit waktu latihan cheers."

"Kenapa nggak bilang." Tiba-tiba Jinyoung gendong Jihoon. Gendong bridal begitu bikin muka cewek ini merah. Jinyoung ngangkat Jihoon seolah-olah dia nggak berat, tapi yakin Euiwoong masih ngatain bantet. "Pegangan."

"Hah?" Jihoon lemot saking gugupnya, tapi cepet-cepet lingkarin dua tangan ke leher Jinyoung.

Mereka naikin tangga ke lantai dua, bahkan Jinyoung nganterin sampe dalem kamar mandi di kamar Jihoon.

"Lu ganti baju cepet, nanti masuk angin. Gue keluar dulu."

"Bentar," Jihoon nahan tangan cowok itu sewaktu dia udah diturunin. "Di samping kamar ini ada kamar lagi. Nah itu kamar oppa. Lu juga ganti baju sekarang, ada kamar mandinya juga kok di dalem."

Jinyoung cuma ngangguk sambil senyum tipis baru dia keluar.

Bukannya cepet-cepet ganti baju, Jihoon sibuk nahan triak. Masih bingung kenapa Jinyoung tiba-tiba ngajak lari, tapi yang tadi itu udah bikin jantungnya nggak karuan.

Sewaktu sadar badannya udah kedinginan banget, Jihoon buru-buru mandi. Dia juga agak cepet pake baju. Belum ngancing piyama pokemon pinknya sampe atas, pintu kamar udah di ketuk. Jihoon selesain pake bajunya dan lari ngebuka pintu.

 _Shit..._ dia pengen jerit lagi. Jinyoung pake kaos putih polos di padu jeans denim bawah lutut. Pas banget sama porsi badannya. Jinyoung emang kelihatan kurus, tapi Jihoon baru tau cowok itu punya otot di tempat yang tepat dan bahu yang lumayan lebar dari dugaannya. Belum lagi rambutnya basah abis keramas.. dan tatepannya.. Ya Tuhan. Ganteng.

"Di-di lemari oppa nggak ada piyama?" Jihoon nggak sadar terbata ngomong. Yah kalo begini sih berasa diajak jalan sama Jinyoung.

"Adanya kaos begini doang."

Jihoon cuma ngangguk lalu ngajak mereka duduk di kursi balkon, natep ujan. Nggak ada yang ngajak ngobrol duluan, jadi Jihoon ijin ke dapur buat bikin cokelat panas dan ngobatin kakinya sekalian. Sewaktu dia duduk bareng Jinyoung lagi di balkon, Jihoon ngerasa _awkward_ sendiri.

Tapi lain di kepala Jinyoung. Pikirannya nerawang ke pria yang neduh di pohon nggak jauh dari halte tadi. Pria itu bikin dia curiga. Jinyoung emang nggak tau gimana muka Sehun tapi dia kuatir sama laki-laki tinggi tadi.

Sebisa mungkin Jinyoung ngebikin dia jadi orang biasa selama ini cuma buat ngehindarin hal-hal macam begini. Dia nggak pake mobil atau motor ke sekolah karena terlalu mencolok. Jinyoung naik umum supaya memanipulasi siapa dia sebenernya. Tapi sekarang... dia baru nemu orang yang mencurigakan. Semoga aja itu bukan ayahnya.

Jinyoung nggak pengen mikir negatif dulu, jadi dari sekian lama melamun dia noleh ke Jihoon yang lagi nyesap cokelat. Dia raih kaki cewek itu yang sakit ke pangkuannya, lalu mijit pelan-pelan. "Kaki lo nggak apa-apa?"

"Iya, udah baikan." Pengen biasa aja tapi Jihoon nggak bisa nahan senyum. "Lo di sini aja ya, kan masih ujan."

Jinyoung ngangguk lalu nanya. "Nggak ada pelayan rumah, Ji?"

"Nggak, mama orangnya mandiri."

"Orang tua lo nggak balik? Kaka lo?"

"Oppa tinggal di apartemen, biar deket kampus. Malem ini nggak bisa kesini, ada tugas kayaknya. Kalo papa ada kerjaan di Manhattan, mama ikut. Pertemuan bisnis internasional gitu."

Jinyoung berenti mijit. "Manhattan?"

"Iya, kenapa Bae?"

Dia coba inget-inget siapa aja petinggi perusahaan asal Seoul yang di temuin disana. Atau perlu Jinyoung bisa liat lagi foto keluarga Jihoon. Kalo emang papa Jihoon salah satu dari mereka, Jihoon nggak boleh tau siapa dia sebenernya.

Belum. Jihoon belum boleh tau.

Sekarang ada orang yang mencurigakan, Jinyoung harus lebih hati-hati. Sebelum dia mastiin Oh Sehun mati, Jinyoung nggak bakal biarin orang tersayangnya deket-deket dia. Sehun masih ngincer bundanya, Jinyoung juga dalam bahaya dan dia harus siap sama segala resiko.

"Bae? _Are you okay_? Lo ngelamun."

Jinyoung sadar sewaktu tangan Jihoon lambai-lambai. "Nggak kok." Dia nurunin kaki cewek itu pelan. "Muka lo pucet. Dingin ya? Masuk yuk." Dia bantu Jihoon jalan meski tau kakinya udah nggak terlalu sakit. Selepas bantu Jihoon tiduran di kasur dan nyelimutin sampe pinggang, Jinyoung terang-terangan ngusap kepala Jihoon.

Demi Tuhan dia khawatir. Orang mencurigakan tadi pasti udah liat mereka. Jinyoung harusnya khawatirin diri sendiri karena bisa jadi itu Oh Sehun. Daripada itu dia lebih takut Sehun ikut mencelakai orang di sekitarnya. Jinyoung lebih takut Jihoon kenapa-napa.

"Bae," Jihoon manggil pelan. Mau minta Jinyoung tidur bareng di kasurnya tapi nggak mungkin, mau nyuruh tidur di kamar Taehyung tapi dia masih pengen sama cowok itu. "gimana kalo lo tidur—"

"Sstt.." Jinyoung ngerendahin tubuh. Matanya lurus ke bibir Jihoon yang biasanya merah sekarang kelihatan pucat, tanpa ragu dia ngusap bibir lembut itu. "Tidur sana." Katanya, bikin Jihoon diem karena suara Jinyoung yang dalem, berat, lembut.

Jihoon ngambil tangan Jinyoung yang ada di kepalanya, "Tidur di sini, _please_?"

Sewaktu liat muka Jihoon yang masih pucat, Jinyoung akhirnya gabung masuk selimut. _Whatever_ , nggak ada pikiran macem-macem dikepalanya, yang ada cuma cemas dan kewajiban buat lindungin Jihoon. "Badan lo panas, Ji. Gue siapin kompres ya?"

"Nggak mau. Gue pengen meluk lo, boleh?"

Jinyoung ngusap rambut Jihoon pelan, dia narik pinggang cewek itu lebih deket. "Gue masih inget sewaktu MOS dulu."

Jihoon ngangkat kepalanya, tatapan mereka ketemu. "Kenapa?"

"Ada cewek yang langsung pucet karena nggak kebagian selembaran audisi cheerleader. Kayak muka lo sekarang."

Iya, Jihoon juga masih inget kepalanya kerasa sakit waktu itu. Dia kecewa banget nggak dapet kesempatan audisi. Tapi ini momen bagus, Jinyoung yang irit ngomong bakal cerita. " _Really_?"

"Dari kejauhan gue udah liat dia bulak-balik nyari siswa lain yang punya selembaran itu dan sekiranya berubah pikiran mau ngasih ke dia." Kata Jinyoung, tatepannya lembut dan dalem. "Padahal gue sempet liat ada kertas jatuh di tempat promosi _squad_ cheerleader. Lo tau kenapa?"

"Kenapa?"

"Gue takut ketemu orang karena suatu alasan. Gue takut bersosialisasi karena itu. Tapi karena cewek yang nggak kebagian selembaran audisi, gue berani ngajak orang ngomong duluan. Cewek itu yang udah buat gue berani."

Jihoon natep prihatin. Dia masih inget Jinyoung yang malu-malu ngasih form audisi dan gimana susahnya narik perhatian cowok itu. Dia tau Jinyoung lagi ngomongin dia, iya.. cewek yang nggak kebagian form audisi kan Jihoon. Tapi dia lebih tertarik ke sisi lain. "Lo lagi ada masalah, Bae?"

"Ini bukan tentang gue, Ji." Sambil mainin rambut cokelat madu Jihoon, Jinyoung gumam lagi. Dia sadar udah perlakuin Jihoon sejauh ini dan nggak mungkin mundur. "Ini juga pertama kali gue ngerasain suka sama orang."

Jihoon kaget, tapi diem. Dia nahan senyum karena akhirnya tau gimana perasaan Jinyoung yang udah bikin dia putus asa.

"Cewek itu tegar. Dia kuat dan percaya diri sampe dia dapet selembaran terakhir, meski itu mungkin sisa tapi berharga kan? Dia sekarang kaptennya malah. Nggak peduli sama kepopulerannya, nggak peduli banyak yang iri dan mau ngejatuhin dia. Nggak peduli di gosipin jadian sama kapten basket meski mereka deket. Dia justru ngebalas orang-orang yang benci pake prestasi. Cewek itu berhasil bawa tim cheerleadernya di kejuaraan kota dan gaet peringkat tiga..."

"Terus?"

"Gue pengen kayak cewek itu." Jinyoung senyum bentar, yang bikin jantung Jihoon serasa berenti denyut. "Apapun yang terjadi dia masih berdiri di puncak piramida, pom-pom di tangan dan teriak semangat. Senyumnya lucu dan percaya diri, apalagi.. kedipan matanya. Bukan berarti gue juga pengen masuk s _quad_ cheerleader. Tapi gue pengen tegar kayak dia."

"Bae—"

Jinyoung buru-buru ngecup bibir Jihoon yang mau nyela omonganya, bikin cewek itu kaget. Dia cuma ketawa pelan liat pipinya merah. "Ini buat yang di halte tadi."

Jihoon senyum malu, "Bae, lo—"

"Jangan sekarang oke? Gue tau lo mau ngomong apa. Tapi ada hal yang harus gue selesain lebih dulu. Lo mau kan nunggu?"

Jihoon senyum lagi, meski rasa seneng dan sedih seolah nyekik dia barengan. Jinyoung punya caranya sendiri ngakuin perasaan, tapi yang Jihoon kuatirin adalah apa yang terjadi sama Jinyoung sekarang.

Soal cowok itu yang tiba-tiba ngajak mereka lari.. emang kenapa? Ada penjahat? Penculik? Jihoon takut Jinyoung kena masalah besar.

.

.

"Nggak usah ke supermarket. Gue punya temen yang jualan kondom, pil anti hamil, vibrator, lube, apa lagi ya—"

"Bang," Guanlin nepuk pundak Dongho sambil ketawa. "gue bercanda kali."

"Sukur kalo bercanda, kirain mau ngesex beneran."

"Kata siapa yang itu bercanda?" Guanlin liat jam di tangan terus berdiri dari duduknya. "Gua cabut, mau ketemu Hoho."

"Eh anjing lo beneran?"

Ketawa lagi liat muka kaget Dongho, Guanlin ngedik bahu. "Pake kondom ribet, langsung aja kali ya?"

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

Sabar ya yg nunggu guanho/ehe/ Makasih buat readers yang kasih semangat di review. Iya ini jadi semangat huhu thanks ya. Tau kan berita Luhan dimana-mana. But yasudahlah keep support aja :"

Okay see u next eps ^^


End file.
